Revenge On The Edge 2
by Juria
Summary: Chapter 13 is here! Semi-filler this time, but I hope, good. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 1

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Leroy sat silently in his cell, his eyes shut, trying to just let time pass him by. It was hard to believe that 7 years had passed, and he would be free in a month or two. Heck, the Grand Councilwoman, and he had gotten used to calling her that, had made good on her word, giving him a video-phone system to stay in contact with his wife and daughter. It was the sweet sound of that video-phone that snapped him back to reality, like a glowing becon in the darkness of his cell. Quickly pressing a few buttons brought the screen to life after a few seconds, Razor's smiling face being the first thing he saw. "Hey booji boo." she said.

Leroy gave a content sigh. "Hi booji boo, so, how's life on the outside?" Razor was sitting on the couch that had been hand-made by Stitch and Lilo, as a sort of welcoming present into the Ohana. Granted, Razor the rhythm of the drumming of her fingers on the arm of said couch made Leroy's expression change, as it ment he had to put on the "father face", and he hated having to do that. "Where is she, and what did she do this time?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's at school, she should be home in a couple of hours. As far as her behavior goes, I thought raising a girl would be easy, easier than raising a boy." Leroy couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "So, that bad huh?" he asked.

Razor's expression lightened up, slightly. "Yep, same group too, I thought these boys would get it, when you mess with her, her cousins are going to get involved. Still, I don't condone her getting involved." Leroy shook his head. "Well, what do you expect, it's Viper's kid, and the little prick is just as bad as his father. Still, I almost feel sorry for him." he stated. Razor raised her eyebrow at this one. "You do?" Leroy chuckled slightly. "Yeah, because of him, I have to play father instead of daddy, and in return, she fights twice as hard the next time." he said, letting a full-fledged laugh escape his lips.

Meanwhile.........................

Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile quickly ran through the bushes and parking lot, hoping that for once, she could get to her hovercraft without confronting _him_, again, mostly because her patookie was starting to get rather sore. Even with her enhanced intellegence, super speed, super strength, and dang-near indestructable body, all the little crimson-furred experiment wanted was to go to elementry school just like any other child, make friends, and get into fights with kids her own age, not a big 16 year-old blonde bully like Alex Viper and his stupid "Viper Squad".

As she rounded a corner, she beathed a sigh of relief once she saw her little pink hovercraft, sitting next to her cousin's red and yellow ones. For once, she was going to make it without any *thud* trouble. Veronica groaned and stood up, dusting her jeans and blue top off as she noticed the all-too-familiar shadow of her tormentor. "Great, this little dance again." she muttered. Alex Viper looked down at the young experiment with a smug grin on his face. "Aw, look, if it isn't our little resident freak-girl. So freak-girl, waht's it gonna be today, the dumpster, the flagpole, or why don't we just beat the crap out of you again?" he asked with a glare, getting several sinister chuckles from his gang members, both male and female. Veronica finally let a snarl escape her throat. "Why don't you just grow up and leave me alone you pathetic, single-brain-celled, disgusting excuse for a human being?!" she shouted.

Alex picked her up by the shirt, pulling her right up to his face. "You've got a smart mouth on you. Let's see if we can turn this little girl into a woman." he stated with a smug smirk, punching Veronica in the gut before she could scream, knowing full-well that Alex was going to try to cross the line between bullying and full-fledged criminal. An elbow to the back of her head stunend her even further, as Alex's hand slowly moved down between her legs. Veronica gently just closed her eyes, sobbing, hoping this nightmare would just end. However, when she opened them, she saw the face of her savior, or at least, one that would do for now, as Kaimi held the young girl in his arms. "Hey braniac, give us back our slut-puppy." Alex growled, knowing full well that Kaimi was more brain than brawn.

As Alex brought his fist back to plow Kaimi in the jaw, he suddenly felt himself being wrenched backwards and slammed into his own car. "Hey, that's our brother you're dealing with, jackass." a female voice said. Alex gulped nervously. "Hey Lilly." he said, trying to put on the charm, but failing miserably. Lilly Pelekai glared at Alex, a look of fear in his eyes. "Don't worry boss, I've got her." one of Alex's female members said, squaring off with Lilly. The girl lunged a knife right at Lilly's stomach, but suddenly, she felt something hitting her gut, knocking her backwards and into the whole group. "Don't you know you shouldn't play with knives?" Kanoa Jookiba asked, glaring a hole right through Alex.

Alex gulped nervously. "Hey Kanoa, buddy." he said with a nervous chuckle, extending his hand. Kanoa took it, but then, he let his inheriated strength do the talking, crushing Alex's fingers flat. "Goddammit!" Alex screamed, jumping backwards, a sneer on Kanoa's face. "Come on, show me what you got." he said, popping out his two lower arms. Lilly followed suit, as did Kaimi, once he was certain Veronica was safely out of the fighting zone. "Try not to blow up the car this time please." she called from the sidelines. Alex blew on the whistle around his neck, and almost instantly, 15 rather large guys surrounded the three Pelekai/Jookiba offspring. This, on the other hand, didn't stop three more individuals from getting involved. "So, this you're first fight?" one of the boys asked. "Nah, had plently back in middle school. Of course, I thought this guy would have learned his lesson by now." the second boy said "Oh well, maybe this'll teach him." the first and third boy shared a glance, then looked at the second in unison. "Not bloody likely!" they stated, all three boys jumping from the top of the high school, the second being held up by the third and first.

"Fred, George, Marcus, glad ya could make it." Kaimi said with a chuckle. "It's funny, I thought there were more last time." Fred stated. "Don't you remember? Most of his boys are still in the hospital from the last ass-kicking we gave 'em." he said with a chuckle. Alex sneered, but paused before giving the signal to attack. "Oh, and one last thing, Elvis Aaron Presley was a fat, blotted, fucking bitch and his music sucks!" he shouted. "Oh great, he has to make this personal." George said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I guess he really wants these boys dead." Fred replied, stretching all four arms. "Right, well, let's go!" the twins shouted in unison, Kanoa signaling with a cry of "Nala Kweesta!", before rampaging through the mini-army straight at Alex.

20 minutes later........................

All six experiment children, and one human, were standing in the assistant principal's office, muttering verious curses in tantalog, well, all except Veronica, who just sat on a chair, sobbing. The assistant principal, Mr. Vladimir, was a short, pudgy man, who was well-known for his contempt towards aliens. How he had gotten the job had been anyone's guess, but ever since, he'd tried to make the children's lives a living hell. "What exactly do you brats think you're doing?!" he shouted, Kanoa glaring a hole right through him. "Reckless violence, mindless destruction, you brats are all alike, no manners, no respect for this planet, or it's rules. You're lucky you didn't kill those boys!" he shouted. "Um, sir, they were trying to rape a 7 year old girl." Kanoa stated. Mr. Vladimir shook his fat, thick head, completely ignoring Kanoa.

"I wouldn't put up with your lies any longer. Your parents have been called, as usual, and they will see you're delt with." he said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Ever since the council had met with the world leaders, there had been a strict law against human vs alien violence. Of course, Kanoa and Fred and George were all trying to resist the urge to put this guy in his place, Kanoa having to be held back his siblings, while Fred and George in unison cycled through a list of verious wrestling double team moves they could do to him. "Double dropkick, total elimination, 3D, Walls Of Jericho/Crippler Crossface...." the list went on and on.

Suddenly, the twins's trian of thought was full-blown shot to hell by the arrival of Ulani, who promptly double-headlocked both of them. "You two are in such trouble." she said, pausing to casually nod to her cousins, before returning to her brothers. "Mom's waitng outside, and she is pissed. Dad, well, he's up and moving, so you know you're screwed." she said, dragging them outside, where Reuben stood, a small smirk on his face. "Good job Ulani, that's my little girl." he said, hugging her. Fred and George groaned as their sister let them go. "Yeah, but did you have to squeeze so hard?" both boys asked in unison. "Hey, had to make it look real." Ulani said with a chuckle.

Angel, on the other hand, was not smiling, as she grabbed both boys by the ear and walked them over to the hovercar. "And just what is this?" she asked sternly, pointing at the huge dent in the shape of Alex's back in the hood of the hovercar. "Looks like Viper's spine." Fred said, raising the hood up. "I didn't know he had one." George replied. Fred smacked his fist into the top of the hood until the dent vanished, leaving several large humps in it's place. "Well, that's better." the twins said in unison, before Angel smacked them both in the back of the head.

After several minutes, Stitch entered the office, a stern glare on his face as his three children bolted out of the room. "I'll take care of this." he said, giving a look that caused even the assistant principal to cringe and hide behind his desk. As soon as Stitch left, he found himself eye-to-nose with Razor whom, even with her sunglasses on, still looked pissed off. "If he trys it, I'm gonna kill him." she stated, walking past Stitch and practically kicking down the door, the assistant principal barely having time to hide the paddle behind his back. "Mommy!" Veronica shouted, practically diving at her mother. Razor's gaze went from the assistant principal to her daughter, then back to the assistant principal. "Veronica, honey, wait outside, and cover your ears. Mommy is going to have a few choice words with Mr. Vladimir, words you don't need to hear." Thirty minutes later, Mr. Vladimir's ears were still ringing from Razor chewing his head off. He's lucky she didn't really do it.

Veronica walked next to her mother, explaining the situation. When they got home, Razor explained the situation to Leroy, and it took everything he had not to go ballistic right then and there. However, once the call was completed, and it was time to say goodbye, Leory hung up, and punched a massive dent into the wall. He wasn't going to kill anyone, but when he finally got out, he swore to make things right.

Several billion miles away, on a deserted asteroid........................

"So, you are certain zhat ze prison will be heavily guarded?" a myserious figure asks. A chuckled come from his communicator. "Yes, and of course, their defense grid will be disabled by the time you arrive, my master." a voice stated. The mysterious figure chuckled with glee. "Excellent, soon, all of vhe universe will tremble at the name Holtz Von Hamstervile!"

TBC..............................


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 2

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Gantu shook his head as Leroy tried to hide his throbbing fist behind him. "Hey big guy, what's up?" he asked, giving a nervous chuckle. Gantu raised an eyebrow. "What's up is your time. You've been ordered free by the Grand Councilwoman, after a short meeting with her in person, of course. I have business on Earth as well, so I offered to play escort." he stated, opening the prison door and tossing Leroy a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "So, trouble at home, I take it?" Gantu asked, turning his back as Leroy got dressed. "Nah, nothing I can't handle." Leroy said, putting his old clothes on a hanger. "I hope that doesn't mean this trip is a waste." Gantu stated. Leroy chuckled. "Naga, you have my word, the only time I'll be here, is for the ocassional visit."

As the platform descended, a figure similar to Gantu snarled at Leroy through the energy wall. "Well, well, looks like the little trog-boy is going home. Shame, I was hoping to see your little girl, face-to-face." he said, his filed teeth giving a sadistic smile. "Back off Razmeth, he doesn't need any crap from you." Gantu stated firmly. Razmeth's red eyes stared up at Gantu. "Aw, if it isn't my baby brother, almost didn't notice you behind that wall of fat." he said with a scoff. Gantu shook his head. "I'll deal with you later." he muttered, letting the platform descend to the floor.

"So, rough childhood?" Leroy asked, jumping off the platform. Gantu sighed. "He killed our parents." he said solemly. Leroy remained quiet as they walked towards the Grand Councilwoman's office. Once inside, Leroy stood stoically as Zoe faced him. "Hello Leroy, how are you feeling?" she asked. "Just fine m'am. I heard you wished to see me before my release?" he asked. Zoe nodded. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the gift I personally decided to give to you, sort of a way of celebrating your sucessful rehabilitation." she stated, a smile on her face. Leroy gave her a confused stare. "No offence m'am, but I thought my freedom was my reward." he stated. Zoe chuckled. "Of course, however, we wish to offer you something extra, well, yourself and Stitch." she stated, tossing him a holographic orb. Leroy pressed a button, and the orb split open, reveling a large hologram of a jet-propelled hoverbike. "Ooooh, I like it." he said with a satisfied smile.

Zoe then opened a drawer on her desk and tossed Leroy two small orbs, similar to experiment capsules. "These are very experimental, and we would like both of you to test them." she stated. "And once again Leroy, congradulations." Leroy bounded out of the office like a kid hyped up on sugar. "Thanks again, I'll tell 626 hi for you." he replied, holding the orbs in his hands, all the while a grin on his face. Zoe turned to Cobra, who had been quietly hiding in the shadows. "Well, that went well." she stated. Cobra chuckled. "Right, now, where were we?" he asked, a small grin on his face as he planted a lip lock on Zoe. "Right about there." she said with a satisfied smile.

2 hours later.............................

"So, Gantu, what time is it again?" Leroy asked, staring blankly at the roof. "It's roughly about 9:30 p.m., and fortunatly, we're just a few feet from your home." he said. Leroy stared out the BRB-9000's window, watching the ocean fly past him. Suddenly, a thought occured to him. "Stop here, and open the hanger doors." he said with a grin. Gantu shook his head. "You're really going to test it here, aren't you?" he asked. Leroy nodded reassuringly. Gantu chuckled as his voice boomed over the loudspeaker to open the doors. The crew barely had time to say goodbye before Leroy lept out, throwing the experimental bike's pod down past him and right into the water, breathing heavily once the thing kicked to life under him. "Thank the gods." he muttered, before speeding off towards his home, and his family.

Inside, Veronica had slowly opened her eyes, letting them focus with her nightvision. Razor had seen the drop off, but still couldn't believe her eyes, so she stood just outside the front door, ready to grab her daughter and pull her behind her, which she had to do almost instantly. "Wait, we have to be sure." she stated firmly. Veronica put her head down, but listened, staying behind her mother. The moment Leroy stepped off the bike, he got tackled to the ground by both his wife and daughter, two blurs of color clinging to him. "Oof, so glad I'm indestructable." he muttered, embracing both his wife and daughter. "It's so good to see both of you again." Leroy looked down at his daughter, then knelt down to her and hugged her. "And you don't need to worry anymore, I'm going to take care of this. I'll fix everything." he whispered, Veronica wrapping her arms tightly around Leroy's neck.

The next day..............................

Leroy had a plan, a damn good one. Granted, he had to shave all of his hair off, and try to pass for a human, but so far, it had worked, at least, it had to this scumbag. "So, Mr., La-roy, is it?" Vladimir asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Actually, it's pronounced Leroy. So, what are some of the perks of this job?" he asked, trying to hold back his fists as Mr. Vladimir spoke. "Well, confidentally, man to man, you can do whatever you want, or in some cases, whoever you want, provided you speak to the right people." At this, Leroy raised an eyebrow. "Such as?" Mr. Vladimir smirked. "Alex Viper is the one you wish to speak to, he's got, connections, that may prove, profitable. The only things you need to do to get in his good graces are simple, let him have his space, ocassionaly take whatever money he offers, and most importantly, you must want to rid the world of these filthy, disgusting, little aliens. It helps grease the palms, so to speak." he said, the smile never leaving Leroy's face.

Calmly, Leroy stood up. "So, do we have a deal? I get you the principal's job, you help me run the building?" he asked. Leroy chuckled softly, then that chuckle turned to a laugh, then a growl. "Nosey, now!" he shouted, the fur reforming on his body as he lunged at Vladimir, pinning him to the ground behind the desk, and coming up with Vladimir in a combination of a full nelson and a bear hug, applying enough pressure to restrain, without crushing his ribs and neck. Nosey walked in, muttering something about getting the biggest story of his career, followed by Razor, Stitch, Lilo, Angel, Reuben, and the school superintendent. "Mmmmr. Jacobson?!" Vladimir shouted, trying to pull away from Leroy. "Please, you've got help me. This, monster, just attacked me without any provication." he stated.

Jacobson shook his head. "Vlad, I'm sickened by you. Clear out your desk and get the hell out of my building! Samuel Viper may have given this school financial backing, but now it's under Galactic funds, which means Viper is no longer a financier. You abused your position, your power, and innocent children, both human and alien. You're a disgrace to this job and that plaque on the wall! In short, Vlad old boy, you're fired!" he shouted, each parent grabbing a drawer as Leroy dragged Vladimir, literally, kicking and screaming out the door and dropped him right on his ass on the concrete. One by one, Razor, Stitch, Lilo, Angel, and Reuben dumped the contents of the drawers on Vladimir, burying him in papers and junk. At last, Leroy looked down at Vladimir, who was wallowing in his junk and filth like a pig. "Oh, and by the way, my last name, is Hamstervile. I'm Veronica's father, you know, the little crimson girl you got some sick kick out of punishing every chance you got? Well, I also made a little call to a friend, and your license has officially been terminated!" he said, snarling on that last word, shaking his head as he walked past Vladimir, leaving him to deal with the second thorn in his side, Alex.

Alex Viper strode to his car, followed by most of his gang, a disgusted scowl on his face. 8 hours ago, he just found out that his contact and connection, Vladimir, ahd been booted out of the building. He figured the freak kids had finally had it with him. Well, he'd make them all pay. Or, at least, that's what he thought, until he saw a red freak, standing next to his car. As the gang walked closer, they noticed something was different about this guy. He was tall, taller than any of them. He was also muscular, and his yellow eyes glared straight at Alex. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Alex muttered. "Hey, asshole, that's my car. Step away from it before something bad happens to you." The large red freak took one of his claws, and raked it along the side of the car, not just scratching the paint, but full-blown ripping into the car itself.

Alex stormed up to the red freak and poked him in the chest. "Hey you motherfucker, what are you stupid or something?" he asked, shoving the red figure. This time, the red guy didn't budge. "Alex Viper!" he growled, pointing at him, causing Alex to hide behind his gang. "You tried to rape my little girl, and now, it's payback time, bitch!" Leroy roared, blasting through Alex's bodyguards like a tornado of brutality, somehow managing to knock each bodyguard out safely. At last, the only thing that stood between him and Alex was one girl, the same one who had squared off with Lilly only a few days before. "Maria, get out of here!" Alex shouted, throwing her behind him. "Ah, so you do have some guts." Leroy stated. "Too bad they're gonna be all over the ground in a few minutes." he said, swinging his fist right at Alex's face, stopping only inches from him. Alex opened his eyes, and saw Maria standing between them. "Please, don't kill him. I know what Alex did was wrong, and yes, you have every right to be angry, but please, I'm begging you, don't kill him." she pleaded.

Leroy looked down at Maria, then over at the shivering Alex. "You're a good girl, you're just hanging out with the wrong crowd." he stated, walking past her and lifting Alex to his feet. "And as for you, stay away from my daughter until you grow some fucking balls and change your ways!" he shouted, slapping him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "As of this moment, the Viper squad is officially dead!" he declared, walking past Maria and Alex, leaving them to sort out their lives.

1 week later................................

The experiment children, Marcus, and Alamea found themselves in the assistant principal's office, only this time, they were called in. "I wonder who the new assistant principal is." Veronica thought outloud. "I don't know, but whoever it is, they can't be any worse than Vladimir was." Lilly said reassuringly. "I wouldn't say that." Fred said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, he wasn't so bad." George said sarcastically. Suddenly, the door opened, and while the students had to look down to see their new assistant principal, the sight was worth it. "Alright youse guys, listen up. Don't think that just cause we're ohana means I'm gonna go easy on youse." Bonnie said, a smile on her face. Once practically everyone in the room had hugged her, she got down to business. "Now, just to let youse all know, there's gonna be some changes around here. I plan on making this place the way it was ment to be, firm, but fair. Stay on my good side, and I won't have your uncle Clyde kick your scrawny patookies all over the place." she said with a chuckle.

Once they had all said their goodbyes, Bonnie hoped that her public addressing of the entire school would go over just as smoothly.

TBC................................................. 


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 3

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Bonnie stared out at the faces of the human and experiment children, some of whom she knew personally, others she had no clue who they were, but she was bound and determined to make them all feel like O'hana by the time this assembly was over. As the prinicipal announced her, she proped herself on Clyde's shoulder, jumping down once they had reached the podium. Overall, she thought they looked good together, well when people got over the fact that she looked like a woman of business, and Clyde, in his black suit, trenchcoat, red tie, and black fadora, looked like a hitman for the mob.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Bonnia spoke into the microphone. "Hello students of Kauai Public Schools. My name is Bonnie, and right now, I've gotta few changes I'd like ta make dat I think youse are all gonna like." Clyde reached into his trenchcoat, and pulled out Vladimir's paddle, causing several students to gasp in shock and some to cringe. Some were almost on the verge of tears just at the sight of it. That was when Bonnie decided to let Clyde do what he did best. "See dis? Clyde, take care of it!" she announced. With that, Clyde threw the abusive tool into the air and blasted it several times, incinerating it into hundreds of dust particals. One bye one, the students began to cheer, once they realized that Clyde wasn't going to turn his arm-cannon on them.

Giving a satisfied smile, Bonnia motioned for the children to remain seated. When that, didn't work, she resorted to a much more, direct, approach. "Sit your patookies down!" she shotued into a megaphone Clyde had handed her. "Jeeze Clyde, how deep are those pockets?" she asked, covering up the microphone. Clyde just gave her a reassuring wink, and she shook her head as she turned back to the crowd. "Now dats just a small taste of da things I plan on changing. For starters, dhere's gonna be no more seperatin' da aliens from da humans. I gurantee you dat I will treat everyone equally, no matter how much moolah your parents got, understand?" By the time Bonnie had finished her speech, she had managed to, roughly, get everyone in the building on her side. Clyde and Bonnie shared a grin as they walked to Bonnie's new office. "Well, I think dat went well." Bonnie stated.

Later, at the Pelekai/Jookiba home....................

Kanoa and Kaimi ran like their tails were on fire, giving a quick "Hi mom, hi dad." before practically climbing up elevator shaft, Lilly right at their heels. "Get down here you two so I can kick your patookies up between your eyeballs right now!" she shouted up at them, getting a sing-songing "Naga" from both of her brothers in reply. Lilly growled, snarled, than practically roared the only thing she knew would solve this argument. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted, Lilo and Stitch both walked into the living room, Lilo groaning at her daughter's tone. "What's wrong honey?" she asked.

Lilly turned to her parents, her face a mixture of almost crying and enraged. "Can I kill my brothers, please?" she pleaded, a rather disturbing grin on her face. "What happened?" Lilo asked, putting her arm around her daughter. Lilly sniffled and whimpered. "They spread a rumor around the school, saying I called a boy my, booji boo." At this, Stitch's fatherly instincts kicked in, and he promised to fix the ceiling, before doing a 10-foot vertical leap through the ceiling, grabbing both Kanoa and Kaimi in a headlock, and leaping back down through the hole. "Apologize!" he growled, Kanoa and Kaimi managing to choke out a "Soka" before their father released them, both boys gasping for air.

"Now, what's going on?" Stitch asked, a stern glare aimed at both of his boys. Kaimi and Kanoa nervously grinned at eachother, before huddling, deciding which one would face the wrath of their parents, or even worse, their sister. After a few seconds, both boys turned back to their parents, Lilo with a concerned look on her face, while Stitch looked like he was going to eat them alive. Kanoa was the first one to speak up. "Lilly, Meega soka, meega didn't mean to make you upset, naga that much." "Meega soka too." Kaimi chimed in. Lilly wiped her eyes, her anger slowly subsiding.

Lilly glared up at her two brothers. "Meega only going to tell you this once, meega naga booji boo!" she growled. Kaimi, once he was sure it was safe to leave, hurried off to Granpa Jumba's lab to assist him in his latest creation, while Lilo helped Pleakely, who had actually gotten better with making meals over the past several years, with making dinner. Kanoa, on the other hand, had to break the moment. "But, if you have no booji boo, then why did meega hear you call Marcus Jameson that after you kissed him?" he asked. Stitch raised a curious eyebrow, before running off to get some 2 x 4s to fix the hole in the ceiling. Lilly practially turned purple as she stormed right up to her brother, then stomped on his foot. "Well you didn't have to tell the whole school about us!" she shouted, storming off to her room.

Meanwhile, at Leroy and Razor's home, the two newest parents had a small problem of their own..................

Leroy sat across the tabel from his daughter, sweat dripping down her brow just from her father's stare alone. "So, how are we going to handle this?" he asked. Veronica's bottom lip stuck out as her eyes widened in the best pout she could muster. "Please, daddy don't." she whimpered. Leroy sighed, then stared at her firmly. "Meega soka Veronica, but there's no other way." he stated. Razor sat on the counch, just watching them. "Oh come on, this is just cruel." she stated, a hint of pleading in her voice. Leroy shrugged his shoulders. "It may be cruel, but sometimes, it's necessary." he said bluntly, his eyes never leaving his daughter's.

"Please." Veronica pleaded. Leory wouldn't budge an inch. "Naga." he replied, in an icy cold tone. Tears began to form in Veronica's eyes. "Naga, daddy." she begged. However, she couldn't stop her father's reply. "C-9." Leroy stated. Veronica looked at ther board, then put her head down in defeat. "Battleship sunk." she said with a pouty look. "Hey, you almost had me." Leroy said reassuringly. Veronica looked up at father with bright, shimmering eyes. "So, can we watch The Brains Of The Valley Of Doom now?" she asked, holding the dvd in her hands. As Leroy watched his daughter plug in the DVD, jumping on the couch and curling up to his two favorite girls in the world, he had to admit, this had been one fun family night.

Far out in space, beyond the Galactic Federation's reach..................................

Holtz's eyes scanned the dimly-lit monitor. "So, you are certain zat ze shields will be down vhen ze squads arrive?" he asked. A dark figure slowly nods in response. "Yes, Master Holtz, the shields will be deactivated." the figure states. Holtz's long, spindly finger nails click together. "Excellent. Zhen, ve shall release you, and start vith phase 2. I must say, ze sample you gave me proved most effective, at least, on me." Holtz said with a smug smirk. The dark figure raised an eyebrow. "You tested it on yourself?" he asked. Holtz smiled. "Vell, my friend, you know vhat ze say, vhen you vant something done right, you vill do it yourself. Not to worry, zhere is plenty left for my experiments to continue, however, vhen you see me, I vill be, larger, than before." Holtz stated. The dark figure bowed. "I will be expecting your arrive shortly, Emperor Holtz." Holtz brought a yellow claw up to his chin, pondering the new title. "Emperor, sounds good."

TBC...................................... 


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 4

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

The next five months seemed to fly by as Leroy and Razor s new-found family grew with each day. Leroy and Stitch had become almost like brothers, aside from when they d gotten into that small fight over which one had the better hoverbike. This day, however, found everyone gathered in a massive luau. Well, everyone except Jumba and Kaimi, who were busy trying to make gods only knew what in the lab. The kids, as well, had become closer to eachother, a little _too_ close in the case of Lilly and Marcus, for Veronica s tastes. She stood in the bushes, watching them giggle and whisper to eachother. Then, they kissed, but it was much more, intense, than Veronica had ever seen. "Ew, icky, naga, disgusting!" she shouted, stumbling out of the bushes like a drunk, tripping, and falling flat on her face.

Veronica shook her head as she stood up, her mother and Aunt Lilo both instantly rushing over to her. As Razor helped her daughter up, Lilo shot a glare at Marcus. "And just _where_ were your hands, young man?" she asked, giving a stern glance to her daughter as well. Marcus leapt backwards from Lilly rather quickly, holding his hands up defensively. "Look Mrs. P, they're right here. Meega didn't touch anything I wasn't supposed to." he said, giving a nervous grin. "Veronica, are you alright dear?" Razor asked, hugging her daughter." I'm fine mom, really, it's just, well, it looked like Lilly and Marcus were trying to eat eachother's heads." she stated, getting a confused look from her mother. "Well, I mean, they' re tongues were kinda, um, locked together. It was really weird."

At this, both Lilly and Marcus turned away from the two adults, Lilly blushing, while Marcus tried nervously to clear his throat. Suddenly, he felt sometime that would have made him piss himself, if he wasn t already to scared to do it, Lilo's hand on his shoulder. "Marcus, it's ok, well, at least, I'm ok with this. I understand completely. On the other hand, Razor is sort of irked because she now has to explain some of the finer points of human mating habits to Veronica, but she'll forgive you, in time." she said reassuringly, gently hugging him when he got the nerve to turn around. As Lilo walked away, Marcus looked over at Razor, who was walking along the beach with Veronica. "So, should I make the coconut cake now, or later?" he whispered into Lilly's ear, getting a giggle from her. "Naga booji boo, just apologize to her, later, and you'll be fine. Besides, dad's the one who likes coconut cake." she said with a chuckle.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, well, smoothly if you exclude Kaimi and Jumba almost blowing up the lab, Kanoa trying to teleport all twenty pineapples into his room, Leroy and Stitch's arm wrestling match turning into a full-blown wrestling match, and Fred and George being told that, no matter how much it was "in tradition" , they couldn't cut up the roasted pig with chainsaws. All was peaceful, calm, and for the most part, normal. However, early the next morning, at exactly 3:30, Stitch knew that it couldn t last.

Kaimi practically broke into his parent's bedroom, not really caring if they were "doing it" , which, thankfully, they weren't. Stitch mumbled and groaned, while Lilo tried to calm her son down, half-asleep herself. The words just fell out of Kaimi's mouth "Dad, Grandpa's not breathing!" Kaimi practically screamed in a panic, tears streaming down his face. At those words, Stitch instantly sat up, and practically flew out the door, almost through the wall, and into Jumba's lab, to find his father laying motionless on the floor.

The next several hours seemed to go in a blur, Stitch calling Leroy, and practically screaming in his ear the entire situation. Leroy and Razor coming over, Razor going off to wait with Veronica in the living room, while Leroy ran off to help Stitch, Lilo awakening the rest of the house, then frantically pacing back and forth in the living room until she thought she was going to walk a hole in the floor. As Stitch and Leroy sweated and cursed throughout the day, Kaimi stood silently in a corner of the living room, not eating, not speaking, just staring blankly at the front door, completely ignoring his siblings and everything else.

It was when Leroy and Stitch entered the room, blood on their hands, their heads down, that he first spoke. "You didn't try hard enough." he stated, an unusually cold stare in his eyes. Leroy was about to rip into him, verbally of course, but Stitch stopped him, then walked toward his son. "Meega soka Kaimi, we did everything we could, but we couldn't restart his heart and his brain had lost too much oxygen, it was just his time." Stitch was suddenly stopped by a punch to the side of his jaw, staggering him backwards, a sudden halting motion being the only thing that stopped a fight between Kaimi and Kanoa. Stitch calmly stared at him. "Well, are you done, or do you want to do that again? I can take it." he stated. Kaimi brought his fist back again, but this time, he just broke down, sobbing into his father's chest. "Bring him back papa, please, bring him back." Kaimi said between sobs, shaking and weeping.

TBC ..


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 5

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

The funeral service for Jumba, which Lilo and Stitch had tried to keep from the eyes of the news media, had exploded into an inter-galactic cross-species media nuke of chaotic proportions. While it took a combined effort of Area 51 Special Ops and several of the Galactic Council's Elite Guards, eventually, things settled down. Over the next several days, the entire Ohana let the facts sink in, and each experiment honored their creator in different ways, French Fry making a brand new Spicy Chaos Burger to add to his menu, Yin and Yang making a volcanic monument to Jumba, and then, there were those like Leroy and Razor, who just chose to join with family and friends in remembrance.

Then came the reading of Jumba's holographic will. As Stitch prepared the alien equivalent of a DVD player, Lilo, Razor, and Lilly all sat next to eachother, preparing a box of tissues for tear-soaking. Stitch kicked the machine twice, then stepped back as it hummed to life. The instant Jumba's smiling face appeared before them, everyone present had to stop themselves from running towards it. "Vello everyone." The hologram said. "If you are veeing this, vhen either Jumba is gone from vhis world, or grandchildren are much getting into trouble by messing in things that they shouldn't!" it shouted, causing everyone to collectively jump.

"However, if you are still watching this, vhen it is true, Jumba's time had come, and he is no longer vith you. Vell, I am sure you are for vanting to be getting to the goodies, so, vhere it is. To my grandson Kanoa, vhere is an experimental plasma sword between the second and third bars of vhe ship's power grid. Jumba vishes for you to have it, but be careful, as it may or may not blow up." the familiar chuckle that followed almost brought a tear to Kanoa's eye. "Now, vhon to grand-daughter Lilly and grand-son Kaimi. Hopefully, by time vhis has occurred, you are both older vhen when Jumba made this. To Lilly I leave my entire collection of inter-galactic mineral samples, asking that she only sell vhem if she absolutely has to, and that she receive vhem when she turns 18. You're father knows vhere Jumba has hidden vhem." a warm smile appeared on the holographic face, bringing several tears to Lilly's eyes.

"Now, to Kaimi, vhom has shown much interest in learning and creating vith Jumba. To you, Jumba leaves his entire scientific lab, for to be used vhen young 626-child feels like using. Also, Jumba should still have huge supply of candy bars in mini-fridge beside Jumba's bed." The hologram chuckled again, bringing a sad smile to the three trogling's faces. "Next, Nani, Jumba never said vhis after our first and only date, but thank you, as you breathed life into this old scientist once again. Not to worry David, nothing happened." Nani snatched the tissue box from Razor, crying, while David had a somewhat bewildered look on his face. "Next, Jumba wishes to address Pleakely. Jumba leaves his collection of multi-cultural cookbooks, hidden behind ship's toilet. Make good use of them, my friend." the hologram stated, the one-eyed cross-dressing alien joining the girls in crying.

As if he saw this coming, the hologram of Jumba cleared his throat in a rather irked tone, at least calming down everyone. "Now, Jumba wishes to address Leroy and little-girl Lilo. To Leroy, Jumba only vishes you the best, having dealt with Razor personally, you vill need it. Take good care of her, or I vill haunt you forever." the image of Jumba laughed, getting a nervous laugh from all involved, and a gentle nod from Leroy. "To Lilo, Jumba says this, from the bottom of Jumba's five hearts, I vave never been more honored in all of Jumba's life then to be friends with you. Jumba knows 626 vill take good care of you, or you have permission to kick his patookie through roof." The familiar laugh came again, Lilo wiping a tear from her eyes as she laughed along with the image of her friend.

Then, the image sighed. "And now, Jumba must address Razor, the daughter I abandoned. Jumba has been proud to call you his daughter, and if I have passed before the vedding, vhen my only regret is not being able to walk you down aisle. Knock over a couple of vases vhen you do, just to remember me, ok?" the laugh came once more, and this time, Razor joined Lilo in crying, the poor tissue box being tossed around by all the girls, and a couple of the guys, though Kanoa and Kaimi would never admit it.

"And now, ve come to you, 626 also being known as Stitch. Vhen Jumba first created you, he had not given you any higher purpose. Vhen you escaped from the Galactic Police, Jumba had secretly sighed in relief. Vhen he vas sent to capture you, regardless of his actions at the time, deep down, Jumba was hurting on inside. Vhen came the glitch, and you died, Jumba cursed himself. Vhen you returned, Jumba's eyes became watery once again. Throughout 626's life, Jumba has observed as you have grown from a simple little experiment, to a full-fledged man, appearances aside. Now, Jumba can say this with the utmost confidence, and I ask that no one else translate." Then, the hologram, no, Jumba, said something in his native Kweltekwanian language, then leaned forward, so close Stitch could almost touch him, and gently kissed him on the forehead. "To all my other experiments, I am proud of all of you, and your offspring, for creating your own destinies. Vell, I guess I must be going. This is Dr. Jumba Jookiba, evil genius supreme, saying simply, Aloha, until we meet again." As the image flickered as faded, Stitch and Leroy both wiped tears from their eyes, sharing an understanding nod.

5 hours later………..

While everyone was either going through various books, trinkets, or some trying to think of some way to remember Jumba, over in the Reuben/Angel home/ship, Fred and George had managed to remember him in their own way, regardless of their sister's protesting. "You two, you know mom is going to kick your patookies if she ever finds out about this." Ulani stated, shaking her head as she watched her brothers work on the primitive earth vehicle. "Yeah, and she's not going to find out." George said, sliding out from under the old 1956 Chevy, wiping his hands on a towel. "Besides, even if she did, it's an Earth vehicle, and we can always say it's to further our education." Fred stated proudly. The two brothers stood next to eachother, taking in the sight of the car. "Ah, it's bootifa." They said in unison, Ulani shaking her head. "Fine, but if you get caught, don't say I didn't warn you." she said, tossing her brothers the keys, then watching with a cringe as they took off down a dirt road.

Meanwhile, Leroy and Stitch had decided to try calming their nerves and reminiscing in their own way, which ment going to the local café and drinking coffee until they couldn't stand it anymore. Unknown to Stitch until it was too late; however, danger was on the rise, in the form of Leroy, to be more specific, a drunken Leroy. As Stitch began to get more and more hyper, Leroy began to feel the room slowly swaying back and forth. "Hey, Stitch, ask the room to hold still." Leroy managed to slur out. Stitch watched as Leroy tried to stand up, wobbled side to side, then fell flat on his back, staring up at the roof. "Blitznac, hey, Stitch, give me a hand." he groaned, holding his hand out. Stitch looked down at him, scratched his head, then slowly lifted Leroy to his feet, letting the larger experiment lean on him for support.

Giving the guy behind the café bar a confused shrug, Stitch slowly guided Leroy down the sidewalk, all the while responding to every random word that came out of his mouth. "I love you bro." he muttered, trying to dance with Stitch. Stitch amused him for a couple of seconds, then slowly began the long walk home, hoping Razor wouldn't kill him when they got there. After about two hours, they arrived at Leroy and Razor's home, thankfully Razor answered the door instead of Veronica. Still, her reaction wasn't a pleasant one. "What the hell did you do to him?!" she asked, glaring at Stitch, who just chuckled nervously. "Meega think he went a little too heavy on the coffee." he stated, Razor impatiently tapping her foot.

As they entered the house, Leroy spun around twice, tried to dance with Razor, all the while saying "Hello pretty lady, who are you?", then he walked over to the trashcan, puked twice, and splattered himself all over the couch and passed out. Razor shook her head, then covered him up with a blanket. "Takka Stitch, he's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." she said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, in the local jail……………….

None of the prisoners wanted to get anywhere near Fred and George, as the two boys yelled back and forth over whose fault it was that they ended up in this mess. "Well you're the one who wanted to build a car!" Fred shouted. "Yeah, and you're the bliztnacing ika patookie that wanted to drive it, fuckin' idiot!" George shouted back. "Stupid fucking jackass!" Fred snarled back, and within minutes, both boys were rolling around on the dirt floor, punching and kicking eachother like wild animals. If they had had their way, they would have gone all night, until a familiar voice stopped them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dumb-dumb twins. So guys, how does it feel to be hardened criminals?" Ulani asked, snickering. Instantly, both boys sprang to their feet, a nod between brothers calling a truce. "Oh god, let me guess, dad sent you down here to bail us out, right?" George asked. "Naga, not exactly." Ulani said with a smirk. At this, both boys raised an eyebrow, then groaned at the same time. "Mom's here, isn't she?" they asked at the same time. Ulani nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "I tried to warn you." she stated. "Shit!" Both boys said, noticing their mother's pink form walking down the hallway, their father close behind.

Fred and George tried hiding behind two rather large prisoners, but the two big guys wouldn't hold still. "Fred and George Reuben, gets your asses out here right now!" Angel shouted, sending a chill down both of their spines. "Mom never curses, at least, not like that." George said. "Maybe if we don't look at her, she'll vanish." Fred suggested. That suggestion was quickly shot to hell as Angel grabbed an ear on each boy and practically dragged the twins out of the cell. "Just what in the hell were you two thinking?!" Angel shouted. "You two fixed up an old earth vehicle, drove it around the entire island, and wrecked said earth vehicle into a lamp post, causing roughly $20,000 in damages!" "Yeah, how was it?" Reuben asked, Angel firmly smacking him in the back of the head. "Um, I mean, that was very reckless and irresponsible of both of you, so you're going to work your patookies off in the sandwich shop until it's all paid back." Reuben stated, the twins actually shocked by the genuine anger in their father's voice.

Fred and George both gave a groan as Ulani put her hands on each of their shoulders. "Don't worry, if things get too bad, you can always clean my room." she said with a grin. However, her grin suddenly turned sour by her father's next announcement, before Angel could even say a word. "And you're going to help them." Ulani's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "But, daddy, why do I have to help?" she asked in an almost whine. "Because, you knew all about this and didn't even bother to tell us what they were planning, so you're just a guilty." Reuben stated. Ulani's bottom lip stuck out in an obvious pout, but this time, her brothers placed their hands on her shoulders. "Aw, cheer up little Uli." they said in unison, running for the door as Ulani chased after them.

In Outer Space……………………..

Holtz Von Hamstervile paced back and forth on the bridge of his starcruiser, his long yellow toe nails clicking on the cold, hard metal. "Vhere is vhat blasted signal?" he muttered. Suddenly, the Grand Councilwoman's face appeared on communications screen. "This is the Grand Councilwoman of the Galactic Federation, hailing unidentified starship. You are currently in Galactic Federation airspace. Please, identify yourself." Holtz cleared his throat and prepared to throw on his diplomatic face, before speaking. "Zhis is Holtz Von Hamstervile, captain of zhe starcruiser Omega. Vegardless of ze vast name, be advised zhat I mean you no harm." he stated, crossing his fingers behind his back.

Zoe gave him a skeptical glance. "I hope you will pardon my, hesitation, Captain Hamsterwheel," she was suddenly cut off by Holtz shouting "Hamstervile!" on the other end of the line. "Hamstervile, but given your family's past history with the Federation, you can why I am not so eager to believe you." she stated calmly. Holtz tapped his jaw with his long, yellow, claw-like nails, deep in thought. "No, you are right not to trust me vased solely on mine words, Vi can see vi taught you well, my young pupil." He stated, Zoe's hand covering her mouth in shock. "No, professor Holtz? But, according to our records you should be…." Holtz had to finish her statement. "Dead, yes, Vi know. Simply allow me zhe clear passage and I vill explain all."

Before Zoe could respond, the lights in her office flickered, then suddenly, everything went black. "This is not good." she stated. Cobra pulled out a .357 from his coat pocket and got into a ready position, quickly scanning the room with his eyes. "I'll call the repair crews, see if there's any scheduled maintenance for today." He said, quickly dialing through the emergency line.

Meanwhile, Holtz had already put his plans into motion, almost crashing the Omega into the docking bay, his army of hand-made robots rampaging through the prison cells, until at last they stopped at Razmeth's cell. The 20-foot giant whale-like alien knelt as Holtz opened the cell. "Arise, Razmeth. Time vis short, and ve have much verk to be doing." As Holtz started to walk away, a plasma blast, too precise to just be a stray, stopped him. He spun around, drawing his own weapon, and found Zoe standing across the room, a pistol in each hand. "Ah, self-righteous as always, my young student." He said with a smirk. Zoe's eyes narrowed. "Call off your drones, professor, or I _will_ shoot you." she stated, Cobra standing behind her, his magnum aimed right between Holtz's eyes. "And I've got an itchy trigger finger." he stated.

Razmeth started to walk between them, but Holtz stopped him, then strode forward, his arms outstretched. "Go ahead, voth of you, fire away." he stated. Zoe set her pistols with enough power to stun Razmeth, then fired. The plasma blots hit Holtz, then seemed to warp and merge in front of him, a green glowing ball in his claws. "Ouch, that tickled." Holtz said with a smug grin. Zoe stared at Holtz in shock as he juggled the green energy between his claws. Then, Cobra moved her behind him, and fired one single slug right at Holtz's skull. The bullet connected, then collapsed, flattening against Holtz's fur, and falling like a coin to the floor. "Vell, zhat vas new." Holtz said, chuckling menacingly. "Mine turn!" he shouted, hurling the green energy orb at both of them, Cobra leaping on top of Zoe as the energy orb flew above them, breaking the roof loose and sending it crashing on top of them.

"Ah, you never vid learn to think ahead." Holtz said, chuckling as he and Razmeth walked away. "Prepare vhe ship for departure." Holtz commanded, suddenly stopping at Samuel Viper's cell, the former commando glaring at him. "Take him vith us." Holtz stated. Razmeth smashed the controls for the cell, allowing Samuel to walk free. "Emperor Holtz, I must ask, why are we taking this, human?" Razmeth asked, saying the last word in disgust. Samuel stared up at him. "It's no picnic for me either, lard-ass." He stated, prompting a stare down between the two. "Enough!" Holtz shouted, snapping both of them out of their fighting trance. "I have decided to take vim with us because he's evil, very evil. I can sense it in him, vand I like it." he stated. Once on the ship, Holtz turned to Samuel Viper. "So, mine fleshy friend, vhy don't you tell us more about vhere you come from?"

TBC…………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 6

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Leroy awoke the next morning, holding his head, waiting for the world to stop spinning. "Ooga, what the hell did I do last night?" he muttered, rolling over to one side, and promptly falling off the couch. As Leroy rolled around on the floor, clutching his head in pain, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the small frame of his daughter, standing next to him, wearing jean short and a yellow t-shirt. He smiled, but only briefly, as what she did next made him almost want to choke her. "GOOD MORNING DADDY!" she shouted, causing Leroy to almost curl up into a ball of groans and pain. Slowly, Leroy sat up on the couch, his hands shaking. "Um, Veronica, sweetheart?" he asked softly. "YES DADDY?" she shouted back, Leroy grabbing the arm of the couch for dear life as the room spun once more.

Once he had calmed himself, Leroy managed to face his daughter, who had a smart-patookie grin on her face. "Why are you yelling whenever I talk to you?" he asked. Veronica motioned for Leroy to lean down, and then softly whispered into his ear. "Mom told me to, but don't tell her I told you." she said, happily skipping away and out the door to play. Leroy smirked as he stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen. Walking cautiously on the tips of his toes, Leroy snuck up behind Razor, a devilish grin on his face. However, that grin, and any perverted thoughts he had, quickly got shot down the instant she turned around. "HI HONEY!" she shouted, instantly dropping Leroy back into the fetal position on the floor, clutching his head.

Razor knelt down and gently hugged his head against her chest. "Aw, poor baby, maybe this'll make you think twice before coming home drunk again." she stated. Leroy staggered to his feet, then wrapped his hands around Razor's biceps, gently squeezing. "You're a bad girl." he whispered into her ear. Razor smirked, gently wrapping her fingers around his. "So, am I to understand that you're going to punish me, Mr. Leroy?" she asked with a grin. "Ih." he whispered into her ear, sending a chill through her spine. "But, our daughter's outside, by herself. Isn't your head killing you? " Razor whispered back to him. "She'll be fine, and trust me, I've got a cure for that headache, now, how quickly can you get to the bedroom?" he asked in a low growl, playfully smacking Razor's patookie. Razor returned the growl, but suddenly, they were both stopped dead in their tracks by a dose of reality, a 7 year-old dose of reality, standing in the living room, a confused look on her face. "Daddy, what are you and mom doing?" Veronica asked, causing both of them to practically turn purple with embarrassment. "Oh, blitznac." Leroy muttered, while Razor sat next to Veronica on the couch, before joining his mate, preparing to start the one Q & A session he wished would have waited another 6 years.

Meanwhile, over at the Pelekai/Jookiba residence, Lilo and Stitch, along with Nani, David and Pleakely, had become a part of another Q & A session, this one just as complicated as Leroy and Razor's, if not worse. "So come on mom, tell us how you and dad first met." Lilly begged, cuddling next to Marcus, while Kanoa sat in a chair on the other side of the room, Kaimi busy in his lab, trying to make the world's stinkiest stink bomb. Lilo nervously grinned. "Well, don't get the wrong idea when I say this, but I first met your father in a dog kennel." she stated, Lilly and Kanoa's jaws dropping. Kanoa snickered after a couple of seconds, and Stitch, almost reading his mind, shot him a glare that instantly shut him up, not an easy task. Lilly gave her mother a bewildered look. "Is this going where I think it is?" she asked, giving a slight chuckle. Lilo rolled her eyes. "Now, before either of you get any ideas, your father is not a dog, and he never has been." she said. *A/N: For those readers who don't get the joke, think about the term for a female dog, then think about what Kanoa and Kaimi would technically be.*

"Okie-taka, now come on, we wanna hear more." Kaimi pleaded, his sudden appearance getting a jump from everyone. "Don't worry, I've set the timer on the fusion reactor, and everything should be just fine." he stated. "Now come on, meega want to hear more." he said, flopping down on the other end of the couch, the expression on his face like a kid on a sugar hype. Lilo and Stitch shared a glance, then nodded. "Ok, well, like I was saying, I first met your father in a dog pound. He had been run over by a truck and, according to the driver, he was dead." At this, Stitch held up two fingers. "Huzziuh." he stated, getting a surprised look from Lilo. "Two trucks?" she asked. "Ih. While meega knew meega wasn't dead, it gave meega one huge headache. Naga recommend it." Stitch said with a chuckle. "Anyways, I remember my first reaction to Stitch, when Lilo wanted to adopt him." Nani said from one of the several chairs gathered in the room. "I knew there was something special about him, and that he wasn't a normal dog, but even then I had no idea what he actually was." she stated.

Kanoa raised a curious eyebrow. "So, how did dad end up on earth in the first place?" he asked. Both Lilo and Stitch started to answer, but Stitch stopped himself, allowing Lilo to tell her side first. "Well, it all started after Nani and I had gotten into a big fight, mind you I was about 6 at the time, and as we were getting over ourselves, I looked out into the night sky, and saw a big green fireball, but I thought it was shooting star at the time. So, I wished on it, and asked the gods to send me an angel, something to help mend our broken family, if only I knew what they would have delivered." she said with a smile, a sincere smile on her face as she looked at Stitch.

Stitch chuckled. "The ironic thing was, at the time, meega was anything but an angel. I had just broken out of a 5,000-strong military escort, and had stolen a police cruiser. Needless to say, meega had a long way to go." he said, getting a laugh from everyone in the room. "Well, I remember the first time I met you, and needless to say, it was not pleasant." Pleakely stated. "On the other hand, I do forgive you for trying to pick a fight with Jumba, getting me attacked by a shark and an octopus, and blowing up the whole house. If it wasn't for those events, well, who knows how things would have turned out." he said with a shrug.

Kaimi's eyes glimmered with a quizzical stare. "Ok, I get the next question, what was the glitch like?" he asked, suddenly noticing the glares from his Aunt Nani, Uncle David, Pleakely, and his own siblings. Stitch shook his head. "Naga, we can talk about it now." he stated, Lilo placing her hand in his. "Do you mean from a personal point, or strictly scientific?" he asked, Kaimi giving a thoughtful glance. "I mean both, and more. I'm just curious. But, you don't have to if you don't want to." he said, giving a nervous smile.

Stitch sighed. "Ok, I'll start first. I'll explain what it feels like, and I hope no one here ever has to deal with it. Imagine your brain being hit with a huge jolt of electricity. While that's going on, you're blind, and you have no control over your limbs, and whatever you do, you don't remember it, unless it's something terrible, like kill or harm someone, and even then, the smell of blood is the only thing that makes you realize that you've done it, well, that, and the guilt in your heart. At first, I didn't even know what was going on when it happened. I thought I was turning evil, and that I couldn't fight it. The only thing I could do was run, hide, and try not to hurt the ones I love." he stated, sighing as he turned to Lilo, who had her hand on her cheek almost like some sort of remembrance.

As she slid her hand away from her cheek, Lilo gave a deep sigh. "Well, I guess you're ready to hear it from my perspective. Well, first, when it happened, I thought he was doing it on purpose, or he was just being a brat. Or, at least, that's what I told myself throughout most of that week. I was so tunnel-visioned on the hula competition that I couldn't see straight. Every time Stitch and I tried to practice, or even when we were looking for inspiration, something would always go wrong. Things got so bad that we actually got into an all-out fight, complete with yelling, hair-pulling, and almost everything you could think of, it was just, insane. Then, I found out what was really going on, and I felt like a complete idiot. I mean, here was my best friend in the world, naga, he was more than that, he was my life, the other half of me, and I had selfishly been to blind to see that he was hurting and I couldn't stop him. He almost left me, if not for that damn glitch, the ship would have taken off, and I never would have seen him again. At that, Lilo sighed, then stared at Stitch, an almost sad smile on her face. He calmly held her hand, giving her a reassuring smile, the same as they had when they were young, letting her know everything would be alright. Taking a deep sigh, Lilo continued. "I will say this though, your father, as a kid, was heavy. Cute and fluffy, but heavy." she said with a giggle.

Stitch responded by sticking his tongue out at her. "It was fluff." he stated with a grin. "Personally, I don't want to remember a thing about that week, except Nani kissing me at the end of it." David stated bluntly, getting a chuckle from Lilo, Stitch, Nani, and Pleakely, and leaving the four teenagers a bit confused. "Uh, you see, Pleakely tried to "help me renew my relationship", by trying to make Nani jealous. If anything, I think all it did was confuse her." he said with a sigh, Nani giggling. "Well, in a way, it did make me jealous, Pleakely actually looked better in some of those outfits than me." She said with a laugh, causing the one-eyed alien to blush. "Ah, you're just being modest, though I must admit, I think I pull off the Spanish dancer look marvelously." Pleakely stated, taking a gracious bow before sitting back down.

Kanoa calmly propped his feet on a foot rest. "I've got the best question, but I'm not sure if mom and dad have the guts to answer it." he stated with a smirk. Lilo and Stitch shared a grin, and then raised an eyebrow at their son. "Bring it on." they stated in unison. The smirk never left Kanoa's face. "Aside from eachother, who else did you date?" he asked. While Lilo's face proceeded to turn a bright red with embarrassment, Stitch's turned into an almost purple. Once Lilo and Stitch had gotten over the shock of the question, they shared an understanding smile, then turned to their three children. "Well, I guess I'll start this one." Lilo stated, giving a sigh, not one of serious thought, but more, fondness. "Let's see, after the glitch incident, I still thought of Stitch as more of a brother than anything else. It took me a while to see him as more than that. In the meantime, only two guys ever caught my eye as being more than friends, the first was, Sparky." she stated, giggling as all three of her children's jaws hit the floor. "Sparky?" they shouted in unison, bewilderment etched on their faces. Lilo shook her head at their reaction. "Yes, Sparky was the only experiment I even considered going out with, and even then, nothing happened. This all happened while your father was off zooming through the galaxy in the BRB-9000. I thought he would never come back. Now, as far as humans go, only one boy ever caught my eye and stole my heart, aside from Elvis Presley, who I would still leave your father for." she said with a chuckle. Stitch nodded in agreement. "Meega would leave you for Elvis too, booji boo." he said with grin.

Lilly let out a sigh, the kind that she usually reserved when she couldn't stand waiting for something any longer. Lilo caught this sigh. "Well, looks like I'd better get to the big reveal." she said with a smile, Lilly turning away and blushing. "The only human I ever fell hard for, you, Marcus, know very well." she said with a wink. Now, it was Marcus's turn to have his jaw hit the floor. "My dad?" he asked nervously. Lilo calmly nodded. "Exactly. Truth be told, he was the only guy I almost considered giving myself away to, but, just as I was about to, it's like, something I can't explain told me not to, that he wasn't the one, and that I knew who the one really was. It was one that night that Stitch and I confessed our love and gave ourselves over to eachother, mind, body, and spirit." Kaimi twitched at those words. "While I know the biologics of the human reproductive system, I really don't want to think about it." he stated, cringing like a 5 year old watching the gory part of a horror movie.

Lilo simply shrugged her shoulders, and then looked at her husband. "Well, booji boo, it's all on you." she said, rolling her eyes when she saw Stitch with a pen and a pad of paper. "Oh brother." Stitch chuckled. "Naga, Meega not have many, just about, 4, more or less." he stated. Stitch leaned back on the couch, putting his hand behind his head, while Lilo laid her head on his chest. "Well, there was only one human I ever dated, and that was Victoria. Granted, at the time, your mother and I were having a fight, and I wanted to make her jealous. Needless to say, meega face ended up rather red that day, and not from blushing. Now, as far as experiments are concerned, there were only three, Belle, which lasted for all of ten seconds before Yaarp tried to make me deaf. Then, there was Angel, and she was equal to Keoni as far as testing our love to the absolute limit goes. The night I left her, she cried, and while I felt guilty, I knew those tears would fade over time. I knew she would find someone better than me. Then, there was one more, and it was, Bonnie?"

At this, Kaimi almost choked on his fruit drink, while Kanoa stared blankly at his father. Lilly was the only one not to freak out. But, it was only because she caught the tone in their father's voice. He hadn't said that name out of memory, and his eyes weren't looking at their mother. Instead, he said it out of concern, and his eyes were looking at the small green experiment standing by the back door.

Lilo and Stitch stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, a Lilo's usual happy expression replaced with one of concern when she saw Bonnie standing there, Clyde behind her, a stack of papers in his flesh hand. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked. Clyde said nothing, and just held up the missing child poster, which had written on it, in big, bold letters:

"HAVE YOU SEEN DIS CHILD?

Name: Samantha Capone

Age: 14

Height: 5ft. 3in.

Weight: 145lbs

Missing for tree days…"

The information just seemed to go on forever, finally stopping with a picture of a lime-green teenage experiment, similar in a way to their own children, she had her father's jaw, and her mother's markings and hair style. "Oh no." was all the more Lilo could muster, before Bonnie, who was usually seen as so calm, collected, and above all, tough and strong-willed, collapsed into Lilo's arms, her body wracked with stress as tears fell from her eyes, the words escaping Bonnie's lips in a tone she'd never heard from her before, pleading. "Please, Lilo, ya got ta help us bring our little girl home."

TBC…………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 7

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Holtz sat in his command room, calmly drumming his claws on the cold metal arm of his chair. It had only been roughly a day since he had wrenched his servants from the icy grip of the Galactic Federation, and now, he had learned of his target's whereabouts, his family, his wife, his child, everything. The question was, where to go from here. After much silent thought, a glimmer appeared in Holtz's yellow eyes. "I have it!" he declared, rising out of his chair, his metallic claws on his right hand scrapping the arm of the chair. He smirked as he turned to his trusted solider. "You, Razmeth, vill go to Earth, vhere you vill capture the thing that matters most to Leroy." Razmeth bowed, then slowly rose to his feet. "Master Holtz, if I may ask, this is rather confusing, why don't I just capture Leroy himself?" he asked. Holtz chuckled slightly. "Because, my apprentice, if vou vould even attempt zat, zhen Leroy vould overwhelm you. In his current state, he is physically and emotionally strong. However, if ve cut his emotional cord, zhen he is weakened, and ve have a pawn to use against him." Holtz explained.

Razmeth nodded. "Yes master, I understand now. I shall go to this, Earth, and bring back our bargaining tool." As Razmeth walked past the huge metallic doors to the docking bay, Viper stopped him. "You know this is low, even for us." He stated. Razmeth chuckled. "Yes, but we must remember, no sacrifice is too low when we are fighting for the greater good." Viper scoffed as Razmeth left his line of sight, each secretly not taking their eyes off the other. Holtz smirked as Viper walked into his chambers. "You played your part vell, mine friend. Back at zhe Galactic prison." Holtz stated. Viper scoffed once more. "Yeah, but what can I say, had to make it look like we've never met, Master Holtz." Viper said, stating that last part with more respect.

Holtz's rat-like face contorted into a smug smirk. "Ah, Viper, vou should vhin an award." he said in mock tone. Holtz slowly walked over to an array of curtains, and threw one back, revealing two large tubes, filled with glowing green and blue liquid. Viper raised an eyebrow at the tubes. "I still don't see why we need her." Viper muttered. Holtz raised an eyebrow in response to this. "Because, mine dear old friend, vhis is where mine brother failed, on vhere I shall succeed. Clones can not be made just by pressing a button, but through raw, real, DNA!" he shouted, clutching his own forearm, the blades on his right hand slicing deep, spraying bright red blood, but the wounds healing up almost instantly. Viper held up his hands in defense. "Ok Master, I understand. Razmeth knows his target, and she will be found." he said reassuringly.

Holtz chuckled slowly. "Good, zhen, ve can have a family reunion, and she can meet her dear, old, Uncle Holtz." He stated, Holtz's maniacal laughter echoing throughout the entire fortress.

Meanwhile, on Earth….

The next two days were spent with the entire Ohana on the look out for Samantha, that is, until Nosey found the latest edition of "The New York Times", the front headline turning Bonnie from a concerned mother to, well, a really bliztnacin' angry mother. "She did WHAT?" Bonnie shrieked, her eyes glaring through the newspaper's front page article, "Unidentified Thief Steals Hope Diamond!", and right at Clyde, all the while Lilo and Nani tried to keep her calm, and prevent her from going ballistic.

Bonnie sighed deeply, then turned to Nosey. "Are ya sure dat it's her?" she asked, hoping that somehow, someway, the very familiar shape on the front page of the New York Times wasn't who she knew it was. Nosey cringed and hid under his desk. "Um, m..m..my s..s..sources tell my it is, please don't shoot me." he stuttered nervously. Bonnie sighed a second time, then, before anyone could stop her, she tore into Clyde with a verbal assault in both Tantalog and English that rivaled several world wars, inching closer and closer to him with each word. "You blitznacin' nala kweesta! Dis is all your fuckin' fault! Our daughter asked da both of us about our pasts, and _you _made it out ta be some mother fuckin' joy ride! I oughta kick ya fuckin' balls to the goddamn moon, ya big fabba ika patookie!" she screamed.

Slowly, everyone in the room backed out as Clyde fired back at her with the same energy she'd fired at him. "Hey, you ain't so pure either. Dis is just as much youse fault as it is mine, or did ya forget dat it takes two ta fuck and make a baby? " After several hours of screaming, cursing, and at least one full-blown fist fight, Bonnie laid on top of Clyde, panting, sweating, and growling. As she stared into his eyes, he in turn looked at her, both noticing the cuts and scrapes on their faces, and the two experiments couldn't help but realize how stupid their fight had gotten and start laughing.

Suddenly, six pairs of high-heeled feet, connected to three pairs of legs, and in turn to the bodies, arms, and heads of three female black-suit wearing agents. The lead girl flashed a badge quickly at Bonnie and Clyde, then placed it back in her pocket. "Mr. and Mrs. Capone, is it?" she asked. Bonnie quickly jumped off of Clyde as the larger experiment arose to his feet. "Who wants ta know?" Bonnie asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at all three girls. "My name is not important, all you need to know is we're from Area 51, and we believe we may have found you're daughter, one Samantha Capone."

As the girls were about to ask Bonnie and Clyde to follow them, a sudden gasp from Lilo blew away the girl's identities. "Yuki?, Elena?, Teresa?" she asked. The lead girl groaned, and then slowly turned around, taking off her sunglasses, and revealing her small, slanted dark eyes. "Aloha Lilo, long time, no see." Yuki stated, suddenly being lifted up off the ground in a hug by Lilo, along with her two friends. Once she put them down, all three girls straightened their uniforms. "So, what brings you back?" Lilo asked. Before Yuki could stop her, Elena let their mission slip. "We've been sent to find some ambassador, also to give these two back their kid." she blurted, getting a glare from Yuki. "Elena, it doesn't make a top-secret mission top-secret if we tell civilians about it." she said rather sternly.

Lilo raised a questioning eyebrow at the three women. "Oh really?" she asked, resisting a smirk. The three girls whispered between eachother, then gave a nervous glance to Lilo. Lilo, on the other hand, was on the verge of bursting out laughing. Yuki, Elena, and Teresa all took a step back, then they all felt a bunch of fur, and muscle. All three girls spun around in unison, each wielding a glowing plasma pistol, which looked like toys when they stared up at the large, blue experiment. "Aloha." Stitch said happily, giving a confused glance at the guns. "Gaba those?" he asked, easily lifting the guns from the girl's grasp. "Dad, they're toys, primitive ones at that." Kaimi stated, examining one of the guns with a screwdriver, while Kanoa dismantled the other one.

Teresa, being the first one to get what was going on, moved past her two friends and got right in Kaimi's face. "For your information, young man, those are Area 51's best standard issue weapons, far beyond the usual military arsenal. Madame ambassador, please, call off your, um, husband." she said, Yuki and Elena giving Lilo a slight glare once the realization hit them. Lilo giggled. "Come on you three, stop teasing the Area 51 agents." she stated, Kanoa and Stitch calmly giving Yuki and Teresa back their guns, while Kaimi gave an almost pouty stare to his mother, before handing Elena back her gun, in one piece.

Suddenly, a plasma blast was heard, sending the guys hitting the floor and the girls aiming their weapons in the blast's direction. Bonnie stood in the middle of her living room, a plasma-firing tommy gun in her hands. "While I hate ta interrupt dis little reunion, ladies, take me ta my daughter." she stated sternly. Lilo noticed Bonnie's gun, then shot Kaimi a stern glance. "What? She pulled some strings to bring up my gym grade, I thanked her." he said, holding up his hands defensively.

Once Lilo and Stitch had gotten everything in order, including letting Razor, Leroy, and Veronica watch their home, the entire Pelekai/Jookiba family climbed on board the cloaked ship that had transported the three Area 51 agents to Hawaii. Unfortunately, Kanoa had let this little road trip slip to his "cousins", Fred, George, and Ulani, hence why said experiments and their parents had now entered the ship. "Great idea bro, just great." Kaimi said sarcastically, having to deal with Fred's elbow in his face and Ulani's foot in his ribs. "Relax everybody, it's only a 30 minute flight!" Yuki shouted back to the new passengers. Elena raised a correcting finger. "Um, Teresa's driving." she said. Yuki cringed. "10 minutes to arrival, 10 minutes folks!" she shouted, suddenly flinging herself to the back of the ship and strapping herself to the wall. "Why is she doing that?" George asked in a panic. He suddenly and violently got his answer as the ship lunged off of the ground and jerked into the sky, squishing everyone even closer together.

Meanwhile, in space, just outside of earth's orbit…..

Razmeth hit several buttons, causing his small, silver, shuttle craft to exit the warp-space drive. His sinister smile glimmer through the window as he looked out at the blue glowing orb before him. "Ah, target acquired." he said with a chuckle. As Razmeth started to move the ship forwards, an alarm blared around his head. "Alert, alert, enemy radar detected!" the computer stated. Razmeth snarled. "Enable cloaking at once!" he bellowed. To the human eye, the silvery shuttle craft suddenly vanished. "Computer, locate target." Razmeth said with a growl. A blip rhythmically flashed on the radar screen. "Ah, excellent, prepare to land." he said with a smirk, the large craft silently hiding behind a small forest. Razmeth methodically drummed his fingers on the console. "Come on you little bitch. I can wait longer than you." he hissed, noting that wherever his target went, Leroy was literally a few steps behind. "Just a few hours, and then, you're mine."

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 8

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

In a matter of minutes, the cloaked starship had dropped it's shielding, revealing it's light-green hull as agents and experiments alike practically fell out of it. "Honey, I'm home!" Teresa declared, rolling forward and landing on her feet. As the group dusted themselves off, they all caught sight of several agents surrounding a decently-sized ship, they weapons drawn, all hiding behind metal crates. Lilo recognized the one agent who was currently hiding behind the nearest crate, next to an anthro bat-like experiment. "Victoria?" she shouted/asked, the group taking cover behind the crates as well. The agent turned her head towards Lilo, then popped out, took a few shots at the ship, then ducked back down.

"Ambassador Lilo, long time, no see. Care to assist with this problem?" she asked, giving a nervous grin. As a young agent stood out of firing range of the ship's guns, shouting into a megaphone, Bonnie stormed over to him and wrenched the megaphone from his hands. "I can handle dis." she stated, then turned towards the ship. "Samantha Alisa Capone, dis is ya mother speaking! You have exactly ta dah count of 5 ta get your patookie out here dis instant!" she shouted, her words met with several energy bolts that she had to duck. "Sorry about dis." she said with a light-hearted grin, before glaring back at the ship. "Ok, dat's it, youse grounded for da next 50 years!" Bonnie practically shrieked.

At those words, the guns stopped firing, and retracted back into the ship. However, as Bonnie started to walk forwards, a large holographic middle finger popped out of the middle of the ship, followed by a smug laugh. "Ha, ha, come and get me!" the voice cackled with a playful tone. Bonnie growled, her fists shaking, then faced Clyde. "Alright, do it." she said, her arms outstretched. Clyde gave her a befuddled look. "Uh, baby, I don't tink now's da time." he said modestly, Bonnie jumping up and thwacking him in the back of the head. "Dat's not what I ment, now scan me ya big palooka!" she shouted. Clyde took a couple of steps back, then suddenly, his eyes turned into two static-covered screens, a thin green beam shooting out of them. In a matter of seconds, the beam passed over Bonnie's form.

Kaimi quickly got the entire group a good 10 feet back from Bonnie and Clyde before explaining the situation. "Ok, just so we're all clear here, right now, Uncle Clyde is basically blind. For the next thirty minutes, all he can see are Aunt Bonnie, and their child." Victoria raised an eyebrow at him. "You made that all by yourself?" she asked in a suprised tone. Kaimi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, when I was 7, big deal." he said in a semi-cocky tone, this getting him a quick elbow in the ribs from Lilly. "Um, I mean, thank you Ms. Victoria." Lilo and Victoria shared a giggle. " So, the head of Area 51 huh?" Victoria nodded. "Yep, and you're a galactic ambassador, which doesn't suprise me at all. Some how, I always knew you'd get some cool job like that." she said with a smile.

The sounds of thudding, shouting, and the ocassional plasma blast brought the attention of agent and experiment alike as a black blur came flying out of the small shuttle craft's entrance, right towards the exit, and right into Kanoa's arms. A pair of small light-purple eyes looked down at him, as the lime-green experiment teen threw off her hood. "Hi." she said sweetly. Kanoa blinked twice, while Ulani and Alamea glared holes right through the theif on his chest. "Um, hi." Kanoa said casually. "Savemefrommypsychoparents?" Samantha asked quickly. Before Kanoa or anyone else could react, Samantha knelt down and planted a kiss on Kanoa's lips. As she raised up, she suddenly felt something wrench her upside down and off of Kanoa, snapping him back to reality.

Bonnie gave a reassuring nod to Lilo and Stitch, then walked in front of Clyde, who was currently holding their daughter with one arm, and outside of the base, all the while Ulani and Alamea arguing over the fact that Samantha stoled Kanoa's kiss. Once Bonnie and Clyde had gotten out of ear-shot and eye-sight of all O'hana, Bonnie spun around to face her daughter, a nervous grin on her face. "Hi mama." she said with mock happiness. Bonnie shook her head, then looked up at Clyde. "Shake her." she ordered. Before Samantha could say a word, she felt herself being violently and rapidly shaken up and down until she thought she was going to puke. Once the world stopped shaking, she felt another pair of sensations, one as her mother lept up and hit her hard on the patookie, then a second as her father dropped her on her face.

Samantha slowly stumbled to her feet, then made a lunge for her stolen goods, only to be cut off by her father's large form. "Oh, come on!" she shouted. "No Sammy, not dis time! We're gonna get dis straightened out right here, right now." Bonnie stated firmly. Samantha flopped down on the ground, glaring at her mother. "And why should I say anything to you?" she asked. Clyde sat down next to his daughter and gently put his arm on her shoulder. "Come on Sammy, we only want what's best for ya." he said firmly. Bonnie sat on the other side of her daughter. "Samantha, please, talk ta us. Tell us why ya did dis, an dhen we'll go from dhere, ok?" she asked.

After several minutes of silence, Clyde and Bonnie both stood up, whispering to eachother as to where to go from here. At that moment, Samantha stood up, glaring at her mother. "Nala Kweesta." she muttered. Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she looked up at her daughter. "What da hell did you just say ta me?" she asked sternly. Samantha scowled at her. "You heard me, you pint-sized fuckin' midget!" she shouted, kicking dirt into Bonnie's face. Unfortunately, regardless of if he liked it or not, Clyde knew that now, he had to get some outside help, otherwise his daughter might not live much longer.

Against his better judgement, Stitch had kept one ear on the conversation between Lilo and Victoria, and the other on the Capone family's argument, just in case, and now was the time for that case. Quickly and fairly quietly, he gathered up the entire group and explained what Samantha had said. "Oh blitznac, Bonnie, calm down!" Lilo shouted in a panic, rushing over and praying that Bonnie hadn't killed her own daughter. Fortunately, or maybe not, when the group reached the dust cloud, they saw Samantha struggling on the ground, Bonnie firmly locking her own hands around Samantha's head, while Samantha's left arm was between Bonnie's legs, and her right arm was pressed against the side of Samantha's head. "Come on Bonnie, snap out of it!" Stitch shouted, instead getting kneed in the side of the skull by the flailing Samantha.

Fred and George just stood back, taking the holds and their wrestling knowledge into account. "Whoa, back off guys." George stated, calmly trying to get everyone a safe distance away. "Let's give them some room to breath." Fred cautiously got close to Samantha, enough to whisper a quick "Stop struggling." before backing off. Slowly, the fury in Bonnie's eyes diminished, as did Samantha's struggling. Bonnie slightly loosened her grip so she could face her daughter, both females gasping and panting. "So, we gonna talk?" Bonnie gasped out firmly. Samantha huffed, then pouted. "Fine, let's talk." she said with the same sterness as her mother.

As everyone left mother and daughter to talk, Ulani gave her brothers a bewildered glance. "How did you two knuckle heads know what would happen? How did you know she wouldn't just dislocate her shoulder?" she asked. Fred and George shrugged their shoulders in unison. "We didn't."

For several long minutes, nothing was said, mother and daughter staring at eachother. This time, however, it was Bonnie who broke the silence. "I was raped in prison." she said softly. Samantha blinked in bewilderment. "I figured dat I was gonna wait 'til I thought youse was old enough to hear dis story, but now, I tink it's necessary." Bonnie stated. Cautiously, Samantha inched closer to her mother, who gently wrapped an arm around her daughter. Bonnie looked to her daughter, who gave her a curious look, the same she had had as a young girl, when she hacked into the pentagon.

Giving a sigh, Bonnie told her daughter the entire horror story. "It happened when ya father and I went ta jail, well, da first time on earth. Dhey put us in seperate cells, knowing what we could do if we were in da same room. For da first few days, things was things, dhen, on dah third day, I got stuck with tree new inmates, all male, and all nasty. Once dey realized dhat I was weak on my own, dhey took turns either beatin' me or rapin' me, or most of dah time, both. I would find myself bleeding an cryin' myself to sleep most nights. It was only for a week, but it felt like forever. After dhat, I learned how ta fight, ta protect myself. I became hard, cold. I shut myself off from everyone, your dad, Lilo and Blue, everyone."

At this, Bonnie stood up, and gently hugged her daughter. "I don't want what happened ta me ta happen to youse Sammy." she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Samantha's lip quivered, then she returned her mother's embrace. "I wanted to make you proud. How do I fix this mama?" she asked, her own tears falling. Clyde gently placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, and soon found himself in the group hug. "Don't worry Sammy, were gonna fix dis." he said reassuringly. Bonnie looked over at the pile of stolen goods, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, fa starters, ya gotta return all dis." Bonnie stated. Samantha walked over to the pile, picked up the hope diamond, and put it around her neck. "Can I keep this one?" she asked with a smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Samantha." she stated. Sammy giggled, then put the diamond back on the pile. "Fine, let's get this stuff back where it belongs." she stated with a sigh. Bonnie looked up at the sky, watching the sun set. "Ah, we can get ta it first ting tomorrow." she stated, walking back to the Area 51 hanger.

Later that night, Kauai, Hawaii...

After hours of pleading with her mother and father, and a bit of showing off her telekenetic powers, Veronica had managed to convince her parents that she could single-handedly keep an eye on Lilo and Stitch's home. Granted, her father still had one final question. "Why?" Leroy asked, giving his daughter a quizzical glance. "Well, I just wanna prove I can." Veronica stated, looking her father in the eyes. Leroy grinned as he hugged his daughter. "Ok, fine, but no going through their horror movies." he stated. Veronica nodded, and ran off in a blur of black and crimson. Razor shook her head at her husband, who had a smug grin on his face.

"You know she's lying, right?" she asked, hoping her husband hadn't put up his dense shield. Leroy nodded. "Ih, but I also know she won't cause any trouble. I already gave her fair warning as to what would happen if she did." he said, raising a suggestive eyebrow to Razor, who returned the gesture with a giggle. "So, why do you think she _really _wanted to do this?" she asked, gently kissing the side of Leroy's neck. Leroy smirked. "It's simple, she wants to prove to us that she's mature, while drooling over a picture of one of the boys." he stated bluntly, a soft growl in his throat. Razor rolled her eyes at him. "Are you sure _you _didn't give into her so _we _could have the house to ourselves?" she asked, a bit of concern in her eyes. Leroy shrugged his shoulders as he walked up the steps. "Ih, but don't worry, meega keep an eye on her." he stated. At this, Razor jumped past the next several steps and into Leroy's muscular arms. "Come on hero, take me!" she shouted, giggling seductively.

Meanwhile, Razmeth looked through night-vision goggles in disgust as the lights shut off in the small beach-side house. "Pathetic." he snarled, his gaze then focusing on the shimmering light eminating from the larger home, watching with a perverse licking of his lips as Veronica cautiously walked through the house, checking every unlocked room for anything unusual. A smug grin crossed Razmeth's face as the lights shut off one by one, until the lone light in the living room remained on. "Mmm, you are a beautiful one." he muttered, before he forced himself to hold back his own sadistic urges. "No, Master Holtz wants her taken unharmed, I _must _follow the plan." With those words, Razmeth quietly and quickly set his plan into action.

Veronica gave her picture of the Jookiba brother one last quick kiss before snuggling into the couch, her mind racing with images of him as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Just as she was almost completely asleep, she felt a new sensation, a sense of dread, like somone was watching her. Unfortunetly, as she stood up to investigate, the sudden bee-sting like feeling on the back of her neck was the last thing she would feel for the next several hours.

At The Galactic Council...

Cobra's huge fist exploded through the rubble, Zoe leaping out from under him. "I am _really _getting sick of that." she muttered, offering Cobra an assisting hand. Cobra shook the rocks out of his head, then looked around at the all-too-familiar scene before them, aliens and humans helping to excavate the injured and dead. "And I am getting sick of seeing this." he muttered grimly, ignoring the pain in his arms to assist those around him. "Grand Councilwoman!" a dino-solider shouted, Zoe quickly leaping down from the rubble to address him. "Private, how long were we buried?" she asked. "We thought you and Commander Cobra were dead, m'am." the solider stated. Zoe looked around at the disabled computers. "Any chance of contact with out allies?" she asked, already fearing the answer.

"Unfortunately, pardon the bluntness, but no chance in hell." Gantu stated, his large 20-foot frame coming into view from Zoe's left side. Zoe smacked one fist into the palm of her hand. "Damn, Captain Gantu, there _must _be a way to contact our allies, I don't care if it's by morse code or smoke signals, we have to warn them." she stated. Gantu shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if we have to, there's always the Z-5 shuttle craft." he said. Zoe's eyes enlarged with panic. "Captain, do you have any idea what you are suggesting?" she asked in a demanding tone. Gantu looked down at her, for once forgetting all about formallities. "_Yes, _I do. I am suggesting that we take an experimental, untested shuttle craft out into the big, bad darkness of space in order to warn our O'hana and maybe get some help in finding this psychotic bastard! I don't know about you, but _I _am getting tired of rebuilding our council every time some lunatic comes along and blows it up! Now, do you want to warn our allies on Earth or not?" he growled, suddenly stopping and apologizing all over himself.

However, Zoe stopped him. "No need to apologize Captain, but at the same time, you know I am putting a great deal of faith in your abilities." she said, the stoic look returning to her face. Gantu calmly saluted. "Yes Grand Councilwoman m'am." Zoe sighed deeply, giving a concerned look to Cobra. "Especially because I will be going with you." she stated. Cobra threw a massive chunk of rubble into the pile and ran over to her. "Why, why does it have to be you?" he asked, his fingers gently tilting her head up to where she was staring into his eyes. Zoe firmly squeezed his free hand. "Because, this is my job. Besides, I need you to stay here and assist them,_ they _need you." she stated. Cobra's hand shook as his lips met Zoe's in a passionate kiss, tears rolling down his cheeks. "And _I _need _you._" he stated. Zoe lovingly caressed his hand. "I will be back, soon." she said reassuringly, this time returning his kiss. "I'll wait for you." Cobra stated, an unsual look of concern on his face as the Z-5 shuttle rocketed out of the docking bay, then almost instantly warp-jumped out of sight.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 9

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Leroy sat up on the bed, his eyes narrowed, focused on the Pelekai house, as Razor slept like a nude angel beside him. He watched for anything unusual, any sign of things being out of place. "You're just being paranoid." he muttered to himself, before flopping his head on the pillow, Razor wrapping her arms around his waist. However, it was the shadow out of the corner of his eye that caught Leroy's attention. "Something's not right." he whispered, gently removing his wife's hands from around him, throwing on a pair of shorts, and calmly stepping outside on to the balcony. Leroy switched over to his heat vision, the two red blobs coming clearely into his vision. "Got you asshole." he muttered, shouting "Someone's trying to take our daughter!" before leaping off the balcony, landing in the sand and taking off as fast as his legs would carry him.

Razor sat up dazed, confused, and not entirely sure if she heard what she heard. She barely had time to stand as she heard her husband get to the words "take our daughter" and vanish from her sight. Quickly throwing on some clothes and rushing out the door, she quickly caught up to her husband. "So, what excatly am I missing, dear?" she asked, a tad irked. "Razmeth is trying to take our child. I've got to stop him!" he shouted. Razor grabbed her husband's hand and proceeded to practically drag him along the dense jungle pathways. They stopped on the shore, just in time to see the landing door to Razmeth's ship seal shut.

Leroy blindly lunged at the ship, only to be knocked backwards and into unconscienceness by the rear plasma cannons. Razor gave her husband's limp form a concerned glance, then ran up a nearby tree, catapulting herself on top of the cruiser, claws extended. As she swung downward, a sudden instense bolt of electricity surged through her body, her vision blurring as she felt her body falling backwards. "Dammit." was the last thought that ran through her head before she crashed into the ground, her pain replaced with darkness.

Meanwhile...

Samantha jumped out of the transport ship, breathing a sigh of relief. "There, I took all the stuff I stold back, and apologized to several world leaders, happy now?" she asked, a small grin on her face. Bonnie rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I still can't believe ya stold dah hands off ah big ben, the freakin' hope diamond, and ya somehow managed ta shrink down all dah gold in Fort Knox. If I hadn't changed my ways, I'd be proud of ya fah doin' dhat." Bonnie stated with a chuckle.

However, there was still one last person Samantha had to apologize to, although it did seem odd to Bonnie to see Victoria with a stern look on her face. "Miss Capone, you hacked into our security systems, disabled one of our ship's shielding systems with a simple laptop computer, and almost exposed this entire complex's secrets to the outside world!" she snapped. "Yeah, and I fixed it. In fact, I made your systems about 75% stronger than when I hacked in to them. I'd say we're even." Samantha said, folding her arms over her chest and turning away from her. Victoria chuckled, looking over at Lilo. "Are you sure this kid hasn't been anywhere near you?" she asked, before turning back to Samantha. "As I was saying, I am left with no other choice, but to ask you and your parents if we could hire you as our technical advisor." she stated bluntly.

Bonnie, Clyde, and Samantha all stared at Victoria with the same bewildered look. Before Samantha could answer, alarms sounded all around them. Kaimi and Samantha both ran to the nearest computer while Victoria walked over to the lead mainframe. "Report!" the lead technician gave her a confused glance. "We have an incoming entry, it's marked with a Galactic Federation symbol, but it's going faster than anything we've ever seen. It could be hostile." he stated. Victoria tapped a few keys on the keyboard to open the intercom. "Federation ship, identify yourself." The famaliar voice boomed throughout the complex. "This is the Captain Gantu, I have the Grand Councilwoman onboard. Our ship is currently running at twenty-five percent capacity on all systems. We are going to crash."

Samantha quickly ran over to the main terminal, shoving the lead technician out of the way as she pulled wires and twisted knobs. "What the heck are you doing?" Kaimi asked in a panic. "I'm re-working the system's weapons to act as a temporary tractor beam and teleporter. We've got to stop that ship before it crashes." Samantha stated. Kaimi rolled his eyes. "That is impossible, and you are crazy." he stated, turning to his older brother. "Kanoa, when it crashes, prepare to teleport dad and yourself in. I figure you two have the best chance of being about to grab Aunt Zoe and Gantu before the ship explodes." he said. Samantha suddenly sat up from under the computer, giving a glance to the nearest person, Ulani. "Hey, muscle-head, when I give the signal, press this button." she stated, pointing at the "enter" key. Ulani responded by flipping her off, making a mental note to kick her patookie later, and stormed over to the computer.

All eyes focused on the monitor on the wall, which now showed the ship just a couple hundred-thousand feet from the surface. "It's going to impact!" Victoria stated in a panic. At the end of that statement, Samantha popped her head up in front of Ulani. "Now!" she shouted, Ulani smacking the key a bit harder than she ment to, breaking the keyboard in half. However, Kaimi was soon made to eat his words as the ship materialized just inches from the complex's entrance, on fire but somehow in one piece. Kaimi was left in shock as Kanoa and Stitch ran past him, teleporting into the ship, and emerging seconds later with Zoe and Gantu as a special ops team ran to cool off the ship.

Several hours, and one huge explination, later...

Zoe sat in a chair across from Victoria, calmly breathing and sipping a glass of tea before concluding. "And that, Victoria, is why arrived in a rather undignified manner." she stated. Victoria took a deep breath, than stood up. "Madam Grand Councilwoman, I understand your proposal, and I will ask the families what they think, but personally, until this new found enemy reveals his location in this universe, there isn't a whole lot we can do." she stated grimly. Once she walked outside of her office, Victoria's eyes scanned around the room, from the human soliders to the alien families gathered before her. "So, who wants to save the world?"

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 10

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Enjoy!

Veronica groaned as strange, new voices began to fill her ears. The last thing she could remember, she was alone in Uncle Stitch's house, then a sudden sting, and after that, darkness. Veronica struggled to her feet, the metallic floor cold against her fur, her legs feeling like they would fall out from under her at first, before they steadied themselves enough for her to walk forward. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, slowly focusing on her surroundings. As the sound of the unfamiliar voices increased, she quickly looked around for a hiding place. Suddenly, a large door slid open, the room being flooded with a bright white light. Veronica shut her eyes tightly and let out a high-pitched scream as a metallic hand reached out from the light and grabbed her. Then, just as quickly, it let go.

Veronica cautiously opened her eyes, feeling her arm for blood, and yet surprised when she felt none. "Vhat is zis?" she heard, the sound of her unidentified attacker's shrill german-esque voice ringing in her ears. First, Veronica opened one eye, then the other, and looked up, finding her self eye-to-eye with something that basically looked like a giant, white rat, except for that metal covering his right arm and hand, and the black cloak.

The rat gave her a puzzled look, then turned towards a large whale-like alien, similar to Gantu, but he looked creepier, and yet, somehow familiar, but Veronica couldn't figure out where. "You idiot! You vere supossed to bring zhe missing experiment to me, not zhis young girl! Thanks to you're moronic blunder, ve must return zhis girl to her home at once!" the rat shouted. The large whale saluted him. "Master Holtz, there is a slight problem with this plan. You see, in accidentaly bringing this girl here, the ship was badly damaged by the asteroid fields. I am afraid the damage is too extensive at this time and it will take weeks to repair." the whale stated.

"Holtz?" Veronica muttered the name. Upon hear his name, the large rat turned and faced her, a strange warmth in his yellow eyes. "Ya, it vis mine name. I am a scientist and scholar." The rat cleared his throat. "Professor Holtz Von Hamstervile at your service, dear child." he said proudly. After a couple of minutes, Veronica smiled happily and held out her hand. "Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile." she stated, gently shaking Holtz's flesh hand. A quizzical look came over Holtz's face. "I know it may seem rude of me to ask, vut is your fazher's last name Hamstervile as well?" Veronica nodded, the smile still on her face. "Yep."

Holtz stepped away from her, then turned from her, wiping tears from his eyes. Veronica gave him a concerned look. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. Holtz shook his head, composing himself. "Nien, nien mine child. If mine suspicions are correct, zhen zhere may be more to us than just coinsidence." Holtz pondered of the name, ocassionally looking back at Veronica, who had an equally thoughtful look on her face. Then, they both came to the same conclusion at the same time, Holtz raising an eyebrow while Veronica's mouth hung open in shock. "Mr. Holtz, are you my great-uncle?" she asked. Holtz smiled softly. "Zhat depends, vhas your father's father..." Veronica and he said the name in unison "Jaques Von Hamstervile!"

At this, Veronica nervously stepped away from him. "Why so nervous, mine child?" Holtz asked in a soothing tone. Veronica gave a deep sigh, then spoke. "I heard Jaques was evil, and that he tried to destroy a lot of people." she said. Holtz hung his head low, in shame. "Yah, it is true. Mine brother was an evil, evil person. However, I strive not be like him. Just give me a chance, and I shall not disappoint you." he said, humbly bowing. Veronica returned his bow, then hugged him as he stood up. "Ok, Uncle Holtz." she said with a smile. Holtz sighed. "Uncle, sounds good."

Meanwhile...

Kaimi, Stitch, and Kanoa kept a constant eye on Leroy and Razor as they recovered in Kaimi's lab. After several days, Leroy finally began to stir and groan. Kanoa stared down at his adopted uncle. "So, tech-head, when exactly is he gonna wake up?" Kanoa asked with impatience in his voice. He was suddenly, and quickly, answered with Leroy's fist slugging him in the jaw, spinning him around as he wobbled away from Leroy. "Nala kweesta, blitznac!" he shouted, holding his jaw.

Kaimi and Stitch both stifled a chuckle as Leroy sat up, holding his head. "Where's Veronica?" he asked in a demanding growl. Before they could answer, Razor shot up, ripping the IV out her arm, screaming and panicking. "Veronica!" All this comotion quickly brought Ulani, Fred, George, Lilly, Angel, Lilo, and Reuben into the lab. As Razor's breathing slowly calmed down from hyperventilation, her eyes cautiously looked around the room, taking in the sight of her friends and family. "Damn, we failed." she snarled, falling back on the pillow on her bed and crying as Lilo and Angel comforted her.

Stitch gave Leroy a concerned glance. "We were hoping you could tell us what happened to Veronica. Also, why there's a 30 foot hole in our house." Leroy looked down at his hands, feeling weak and frustrated. "Razmeth took her." he stated. Stitch gave him a confused look. "Who's Razmeth?" The familiar voice of Gantu sounded from behind Stitch. "He's my brother, and the one who called this, Holtz, master." Leroy gave him a raised eyebrow. "Who's Holtz?" Now, it was Zoe's turn to let herself be known. "The one who attacked the Galactic Council." she stated grimly. Leroy and Razor shared a confused glance, then looked around the room. "How long have we been out?"

After close to five hours of explination all around, Leroy and Razor finally got filled in with all the details, and needless to say, they were far from happy. "So, what do we do now?" Razor asked, slowly starting to get up. However, Angel and Lilo both stopped her. "Don't worry, we're doing all we can to find out what we can, and then we'll go from there." Lilo explained. "Ih, and in the mean time, you and Leroy need to stay here, rest, and build up your strength." Angel stated in what Razor recognized as the protective mother tone.

"Naga!" Leroy protested, before Angel and Ulani both almost pinned him down. "Let meega up." Leroy stated bluntly, almost shoving the two girls off of him. This, on the other hand, brought Reuben and Stitch pinning him down. "Naga, rest now." Stitch stated firmly. Leroy rolled his eyes. "Please, 626, meega could kick your patookie from one end of this galaxy to the other." Sitch shook his head. "And meega could stop you with one finger." he stated firmly. Leroy glared at him. "Feeboogoo, nala kweesta." *translation: Bring it on, mother fucker.* With that, Stitch took one single finger, and pressed it right on Leroy's left shoulder.

Instantly, Leroy began snarling, growling, and slamming his fist on the bed, until Stitch stopped. Leroy glared back up at him. "Fine, you win this round." he stated with a growl as he rested his head on the pillow, clutching Razor's hand as they both fell back into sleep, letting their natural healing abilities do the work.

3 days later...

Leroy stood up, cracking every joint in his body as he felt his strength return to him. He looked to his left to see Razor doing the same, the two sharing a refreshed and satisfied look. Soon after their awakening, they were once again greeted by their friends and family, although this time, Leroy was a tad less enraged, and more, focused. As they stood before their O'hana, Leroy and Razor felt a renewed sense of unity. They were going to find Holtz, save Veronica, and make Razmeth pay.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 11

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Keoni and Mertle's kids: Marcus Jameson(15), Alamea Edmonds(14) Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Bonnie and Clyde's child: Samantha Capone (14)Enjoy!

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as Razor and Leroy assisted their O'hana in getting a working star cruiser built, once it was found out that the Area 51 crafts, suprisingly, couldn't go into space due to lack of decent shielding system. By assisting, it ment Leroy lifting and transporting verious strange parts into Kaimi's lab, and everyone having to put up with Kaimi, Samantha, Fred, George, and Kanoa arguing over which way the flux capasators and fuel lines should be put in, as well as trying not to get the hoses crossed with the computer wires. Even to a bystander, the entire process sounded like one huge mess!

Somehow, after almost three weeks of arguing, cursing, and threats of gun shots, the five teenage tech-heads managed to not only build a working star cruiser that would transport the group as far as Planet Turo, but it also had a built-in coffee machine. So far, there was just one last argument, which was being settled with paintballs. Fred and George zig-zagged all around the ship, firing yellow paint where they could find a clean spot. Samantha, who had brought her own home-made automatic paintball minigun, began blasting the ship from all areas with green and brown colors, while Kaimi fired blue and red paint at verious points, not caring if he overlapped the other colors. Kanoa just sat on the sidelines, shaking his head as the shiny metallic look of the Klingon Bird of Prey-style ship turned in to a psychadellic mess.

Once they unvailed the ship to the adults of the group, the reactions were, mixed, to say the least. Leroy, Stitch, and Gantu laughed their patookies off, while Lilo declared it "unique, with a hint of style." and Razor and Zoe kept looking for the hidden picture in the design. Meanwhile, Ulani, Rebuen, and Angel all gave it a confused look, and Bonnie and Clyde pulled Samantha aside to drill her with questions of if she'd taken any illegal drugs or not. Once the madness and confusion had ended, then the ship's entrance bay lowered, and all climbed aboard, the suprisingly large interior leaving them in awe.

Verious hallways lead to individual rooms, a full-sized, fully-stocked kitchen, or even a massive training room. Reuben, Leroy, and Stitch were all left pondering the exact physical processes behind this, considering that, when they looked at it realistically, it was simply impossible to do what these kids had done. Hell, even Gantu had his own private room, and the ship didn't tilt to one side or the other.

As the group took in the wonder that these teens had created, Kaimi pulled his father and Leroy aside, guiding them to a built-in laboratory, which had verious cilynders and test tubes around it, as well as several long tables. Kaimi reached into a door under one of the tables, and pulled out two large, glowing weapons that looked like he had ripped the 20mm cannons off of a ship and reconfigured them to fit in the arms of Leroy and Stitch. Leroy and Stitch stared at the huge cannons, then each picked one up, Leroy holding the black and red one, Stitch the red and blue one, their top arms holding it like a flamethrower or minigun. "So, what do you think?" Kaimi asked, going into a brief explination. "The cannons are belt-fed and fire about twenty rounds, as it's all the more I could make. Each shell's color means a different effect." Stitch and Leroy shared a grin, then clanked the guns together. "Bootifa!" they declared in unison.

Meanwhile...

Cobra stood behind several reptilian scientist, impatiently tapping his foot. "Private Ziara, how long is this going to take?" he asked, a reptile who stood out from the others, mainly because of her long blue hair and white labcoat, well, that and the fact that she was almost as tall as he was. Ziara's claws haistly tapped away at the keyboard. "Shouldn't be too much longer, sir. I'm bringing up the records now." she stated. A rather bewildered gaze crossed her green eyes. "I don't understand this, only two files were hacked, and they're both from two seperate planets, Earth and Turo." Cobra pondered the file's locations, then suddenly, his eyes practically lit up. "Leroy's jail break, and the attack on Earth. But, why would Holtz want those?" Suddenly, the intercom lights flashed like a beacon of hope, the George Reuben's voice on the other end. "Calling planet Turo, calling planet Turo, this is the starship, um, Git-R-Done, blitznac this is the _last_ time you get the name the ship Fred. Yes, the name Dragon's Breath does sound better!" The sounds of scuffling and fighting ensued for several minutes, before Zoe's voice come through the line. "Oh gods, Angel, please control your children. This is the Grand Councilwoman, myself and several members of the Team Earth O'hana are currently heading towards the docking area of Turo, and should arrive within one week's time, Earth standard. Also, Commander Cobra Bubbles, please, continue to aid our forces." then, in a whisper only Cobra could hear, he heared Zoe whisper the words. "I miss you."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 12

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Keoni and Mertle's kids: Marcus Jameson(15), Alamea Edmonds(14) Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Bonnie and Clyde's child: Samantha Capone (14)Enjoy!

Holtz sat in his chambers, casually thumbing through the video files he had stolen over the years. Suddenly, he stopped on the two he had recently acquired from the Galactic Counsel, clutchng the two silver disks in his flesh hand with a satisfied smirk. "I believe zat now is zey time for me to show mine dear niece vhat her parents were really up to all zhose years ago." he stated, calmly turning to Razmeth. "Send for her." Razmeth bowed, turned on one heel, and left the room, wondering just how long this game was going to play out.

A couple of rooms over, in the massive training area, Veronica and Samuel Viper played a rather one-sided game of volleyball, Viper doing his best to hide his disgust, even laughing with the young experiment girl when the ball accidentally smacked him in the face instead of yelling at her, especially when he saw the frightened look in her eyes. He had been given his orders, to keep her happy and yet, he found it hard to not genuinely smile as well. However, the mood seemed to change when Razmeth entered the room, stating "Veronica, your uncle would like to see you now.", even giving a half-smile as she left the room, before questioning Viper.

"So, what was that all about? Thinking of having some alone time with her later?" Razmeth asked with a smug smirk. Viper glared at him. "No, just keeping our little game going, is all. Why?" Razmeth grinned. "Just asking old man, besides, once this game has reached it's end, that little girl is all mine." he stated with a sinister cackle as he left the room. Once he was certain Razmeth was out of sight, Viper pulled two pictures out of his pocket. He gave a sigh as he stared at them. "Alex, Andaria, I hope you can forgive me." he stated, gently placing the pictures back in his pocket, sneering at the door. "Trust me fish lips, when this game is over, I'll mount your head on my wall."

Meanwhile...

Alex Viper ran down the street after his now-former girlfriend. "Maria, wait!' he shouted to her. The young brunette stopped her car, and flashed him a disgusted look. "You should have just let the past go Alex. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a freak!" she shouted before leaving him a cloud of dust. Alex snarled, then stormed into his house and slammed the door, hoping it would quiet his screams as he roared and rampaged through the house, smashing dishes and punching holes in the walls. It all could have been avoided, but as he looked down at the glowing communication device, and a picture of his family, his true family, he knew there was no turning back, and his fatehr had some explaining to do. "Dad, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep my mother's real identity from me?" Alex Viper gave one last long, inhuman scream before he flicked the communicator open. "This is Alex Viper, son of Samuel Viper and Andaria Hamstervile. If you can hear me, I'm ready to join you."

Meanwhile, elsewhere...

Cobra Bubbles stood in the main chambers of the Galactic Council, raising a questioning eyebrow at the color scheme of the docked ship. "So, tell me again exactly how you kids built this thing." he said, rubbing the temples of his forehead with a groan as Kaimi, Kanoa, Samantha, Fred and George all explained the processes they used in building the ship. As Fred and George got into yet another argument about the name of the ship, while Kaimi and Samantha got into an argument over the scientific methods used, Cobra determined this was the last time he would ever ask that question again.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge On The Edge 2: Ch 13

By: Juria

Notes: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, Disney does! The only thing I own is Razor, her and Leroy's child, and Angel and Reuben's and Lilo and Stitch's offspring. This story takes place about 7 years after the end of the first story. The ages are as follows, have fun keeping up: Keoni and Mertle's kids: Marcus Jameson(15), Alamea Edmonds(14) Lilo and Stitch's kids: Lilly and Kaimi Jookiba (14), Kanoa Jookiba (16). Angel and Reuben's kids: Fred and George Reuben (17), Ulani Angel (18). Razor and Leroy's child: Veronica Jookiba Hamstervile (7). Bonnie and Clyde's child: Samantha Capone (14)Enjoy!

Veronica stared blankly at the screen, her eyes frozen as a mixture of confusion, anger, and doubt welled up in her stomach. She watched as her father, eyes glowing yellow, ripped through the Galactic Council's building piece by piece, then she watched him reach the prison cells, and mindlessly tear others that looked just like him to shreds as blood, fur, and organs flew everywhere. It wasn't until she saw the white gerbil creature, begging for his life, that tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she looked away. As Holtz gently comforted the sobbing young girl, Razmeth shut the film off. "I understand you're upset, mine child, vat soon, you vill be able to ask your fazher why he did what he did." Holtz stated reassuringly.

Veronica looked up at Holtz with a mixture of anger and confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand. Why would my parents hide this from me?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else. As the images sunk into her mind, Veronica's expression changed from sadness to anger to determination. "It vas inevitable, as zheir genetics vould not allow zhem to reamin peaceful creatures, as I told you." Holtz stated in a soothing, comforting voice. Veronica looked up to her Uncle Holtz. "You said you could prevent anyone else from doing what my father did with a sample of my blood, right?" she asked, Holtz's face showing a look of genuine suprise. "Vell, yes, but..." Veronica held out her arms, fists clenched. "Do it." In the back of his head, a smirk crossed Holt'z face. This cloning experiment was going to be easier than expected. His gaze turned towards Razmeth. "Prepare zhe steralization chamber."

Once Veronica had left with Razmeth, who had been given the standard "touch her and die" stare from Holtz, a cloaked figure phased in from the shadows behind Holtz. "I vas vaiting for you to show up." he stated. "How long must this game keep going? You promised me 626!" the figure bellowed. Holtz rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And, you vill get him, but in time. Is zhe Viper boy on his way?" The shadowy figure nodded. "Yes, now, vhile I am busy harvesting zhe girl's blood, you vill set up zhe evidence vhere zhe boy can find it. After all zhe parts of zhe play have been set up, zhen we just need to wait for zhe main attraction."

Meanwhile...

Leroy paced back and forth in the living quarters provided for himself and Razor by the Galactic Council, but no matter what he did, the more he tried to take his mind off the situation, the more it stayed with him. He was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even notice Razor walk in and sit down on the couch. "You know, thinking about it too much isn't good for either of us." she stated. Leroy clentched his fit so hard he thought he'd make them bleed. "And what, oh dearest love of mine, do you suppose I do about it?" he snapped back. Razor put a finger to her chin, pondering his question, then a small smirk formed on her face. "We could always have sex." she said with a light-hearted grin.

Leroy couldn't help but chuckle at first, then slowly, his chuckle went into a laugh, then all at once, he dropped to his knees. Razor walked over to her husband, knelt down next to him, and for the next several minutes, the two just sat there, holding eachother, crying as the reality of the situation truely hit them.

At the same time, Lilly and Marcus stood around a gaming room with Kaimi, Alamea , Kanoa, Fred, George, Ulani, and Samantha, all debating on the next course of action. "Well, I still say the best thing to do is just sit back and wait and see what the adults are doing, and follow their lead." Kaimi stated. "Oh yeah, mega bootifa idea there patookie-head, but what if they spend too much time waiting?" Samantha fired back. As the two brainiacs of the group stared eachother down, Kanoa felt he just had to break this tension up. "Asyrifah, why don't you two just get it over with and kweesta right here and now." he stated bluntly, not only sending the room into a fit of laughter, but also getting a visiable blush from both Kaimi and Samantha. As the laughter subsided, the unspoken attitude was felt by all, even though they didn't want to, they had to wait, but this was going to be the longest wait of their lives.

TBC...


End file.
